It's all in the heart of the cards
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: Rating will increase with up coming chapters. Yami has his own body, he knows of Anzu's feelings for him. She has some suprises instore for the former Pharaoh. UPDATED CHAPTER 13 actually chapter 9
1. new things for a spirit to try

It's all in "the heart of the cards"

Rating: G so far

Summary: Yami has his own body, Valentines Day is coming up and the Pharaoh is completely unaware of what Anzu has in store for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did things would be very different. Less dueling and more romance, (especially between Yami & Anzu!) I only own Hikari Shien (Yami's Vultari "Twin" sister)

Pairings: Yami/Anzu (main) Jou/Mai, Honda/Shizuka, & Yugi/Rebecca (minor)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Traditions, and new things for a spirit to try.

_It had been three months since the Duel, and still little Yugi Motou missed Yami's presence within the puzzle._ Yugi looked over at the sleeping pharaoh. "Atemu, I'm really glad that we both lost the duel." He whispered. Yami (Atemu) didn't respond, but Yugi could tell he was sleeping deep. _Anzu-chan, _the pharaoh dreamt _I still remember the way our feelings were revealed. _

**Yami kissed the tears off of Anzu's face; he knew his voice was one of the things about him she loved. He gathered her into his arms; she laid against his chest, letting his heart sooth her tears. She let herself be enfolded by his embrace, "I'm not going to the after life. Anzu, Yugi and I both lost the duel, please stop crying." He said, Without looking at him Anzu kept crying. "Yami's gone, he lost the duel. I'll never get the chance to tell him." Anzu's vision was coming back slowly, she could see Yami's eye of horus glowing on his forehead.** **_Oh my God, Yami? You're alive? But I thought that.. _"Anzu, the duel was a draw, Aibou and I both lost. Ishizu found my body and, never get the chance to tell me what?" Yami asked, kissing Anzu on the forehead. _That I love you: more than just as friends. That ever since we went on that date Yugi set us up on, I've fallen in love with you. Rebecca made me admit my hidden feelings, but I never got the chance to tell you how I feel._ His lips locked with hers, _Anzu, the feelings are mutual. A life without you, even in the afterlife, would be empty_****Yami sent, soon they were both lost as a tsunami of passion swept over and consumed them. Yami clasped her against him, not wanting to let her go. They kissed until the need for oxygen forced them apart.**

Yugi had returned from the kitchen a thick glass of water was in his hand. Chuckling softly to himself, "Grandpa said he wanted you up Atemu, he was a little afraid to do this so it's up to me." Softly he padded up to the bed where his darker half was blissfully lost in the world of dreams.

**Anzu held him close, "Don't let me go." She said her voice wavering. He kissed her again, Serenity wrapped Yami's cape around the pair and …**

Yami woke with a start feeling the Ice-cold water drip from his face. "Aibou! What In Ra's name possessed you to do this?" He shouted, his Light smirked. "Grandpa wanted me to wake you up." Yami glared at him. "Besides, I wanted to see your reaction, Yami, it wasn't disappointing." The smaller tri-color haired teen laughed. "Dreaming about Anzu again?" he asked. _Just because we don't share the same body anymore doesn't mean I can't watch your dreams. Our spirits are still bonded you know._ He sent. Yami blushed. His eyes became menacing, changing from violet to crimson, _Aibou, if you ever do this again I will MIND CRUSH you! _Yugi's face paled, nervously he backed off. He had seen Yami like this once before, when Yami had played the seal of Oricalkos in a duel against Raphael. Shiko Yami Yugi wasn't someone that Yugi liked to deal with; no Yugi was locked away because of Shiko Yami. Even now, three years later, that ordeal still gave him nightmares.

"Okay, Okay, Yami, grandpa wanted to talk to you in the game shop. He was very cryptic about it. Only saying that it was urgent." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head, _Grandpa, what is so urgent? _He thought, following Yugi down stairs to the shop.

Yugi recognized the package his grandpa was holding, it was wrapped in brown paper, and had no return address.

"Yami, this package came for you this morning. There's no return address, so I don't know if it's dangerous or not." Grandpa said. Yugi gave Yami a questioning look. _Do you think we should open it? It looks familiar somehow. _The lighter asked his darker half. _Aibou, it does look familiar. Grandpa was wrong, it isn't addressed to me, it's addressed to both of us. _

"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi asked. "Aibou, look at the address label." Yami replied. "I saw that, it said _Yami Motou…"_Yugi replies "No, Aibou, read the characters again" Yami insisted "It has to be from some one who knows about you Yami. But it does say Yami Yugi."

"Yami, please open it. If it's dangerous, we'll face it together." Grandpa said. Yami & Yugi glanced at each other, _Yes, if we trust in the heart of the cards…_

The Pharaoh cautiously opened the package, as if somehow by opening it, he would cause a shadow game to begin.

Inside were two more boxes, equal in size and shape. Yami hands one to Yugi, "Is it safe?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugs, "We'll find out together Aibou." He whispered.

"The Millennium Puzzle! Cool" Yugi shrieked.

"What is this? Aibou, the Millennium Puzzle is made out of gold, not this brown substance." He stated, confusion evident in his voice. Yugi chuckled inwardly. Yami shoots him a quizzical look. "Aibou, what is so funny?" he asked. "I guess they didn't have chocolate in ancient Egypt." Yugi stated. "Chocolate?" Yami asked puzzled. "Aibou, what is chocolate?" Yugi looks at Yami, "Yami, are you serious?" Yugi asks. _You've never heard of chocolate?_ "It's one of the best sweets any one has ever tasted." "I'm not eating the Puzzle, Aibou." Yami stated flatly. Yugi shook his head. _The person who sent these millennium puzzles should have known that Yami wouldn't harm anything that looks like the thing he was sealed in for 3,000 years. _

Yami takes out the last piece of the puzzle, sealed inside _this_ puzzle was a deck of duel monsters cards. _We have something in common_ Yami thought to this new deck, _both of us were sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle. _

Yugi smiles. "Well, you are the king of games."

"Aibou, I know. But who could have sent them?" Yami replies, sealing the puzzle back up.


	2. Gifts, a duel, Unfold a mysterious plan

It's all in "the heart of the cards"

Rating: PG so far

Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine. I'm just spicing it up for the characters. Yami: heart trumps Destiny anytime. Anzu & Yami have a slight telepathic link.

It's easier for me to use the English names for most of the characters. (Except for Anzu)

* * *

Chapter 2: Gift searches and a duel. Unfold a secret plan.

_**Three weeks earlier.**_

Anzu Mazaki was searching on the Internet for gift ideas for her friends. She browsed many websites that promised, "The perfect gift for the ones you love". She looked at the sites, but they were not what she had hoped for.

"Just great, these are way to expensive." She muttered. "I don't think that they would like these anyway."

She heard a knock at her door. "Just a minute." She said, minimizing the browser.

Joey & his sister Serenity Wheeler barged in. "Anzu! What's up!" Joey asked. Not catching Anzu's reply, he opened the browser and saw what she was looking at.

"Valentines gifts?" he asked. Serenity smiled, "that's so romantic. What do you think Tristan would like?" She asked. Joey shrugged "It has to be a girl thing. Anzu, Serenity has been pestering me for ideas on what to get Tristan. I don't know what Tristan likes." Anzu chuckles "I didn't know that. The way you two always fight, one would think that you two knew everything about each other." She says, an impish smile in her voice and on her lips. "Joey, why don't you visit Yugi while Serenity & I look for gifts." Joey flashed Anzu a look of great relief.

He left. "Anzu, what do you think Tristan would like?" Serenity asked.

Anzu looked thoughtful for a few minutes. _I'm giving presents to everyone, but Yami is going to get something special. I don't really know what Tristan would like either. _Anzu showed Serenity some of the sites she had found. Serenity read a few of the titles and "No, this just isn't right." She said. "Anzu, Yugi and Yami are both really into Duel Monsters, so why not get them some more cards." _Cards? Good idea! _Anzu thought. "But if I get Yami cards, they have to be very special." She sighed. "This is just way to much pressure." Serenity nodded, "Yeah, it is."

After a long arduous & thorough search,

"Maybe we should let this gel for a while, you never know, we could come up with the perfect gifts." Anzu suggested.

"Yeah." Serenity replied.

Deep in her mind, Anzu was formulating the perfect gift for Yami. Yugi was going to get a very similar gift, but it wouldn't be as special. _Now, how can I work this plan out?_ She thought.

"Do you want to make this a girls' day out?" Serenity asked. Anzu nodded, "Let me just get a few things and we can get out of here." She replied.

Soon they were on the busy streets of Domino City. _Just let your heart guide you, _Anzu heard in the back of her mind. Serenity looks at her "Did you say something Anzu?" she asked. "No." the brunette replied, "Actually, I was just thinking that we should follow our hearts. Maybe that'll help us on our search for the perfect gift." _That's great Anzu, I always tell Yugi to follow his heart._ …

Joey had been challenged to a two on one duel against Yami and Yugi. "Come on Joey, it's just for fun." Yugi said smiling. Yami was already strapping on his duel disk. "Yes, Joey, the loser will not have to give up cards." Yugi gives Yami a smug look _Yami, you haven't dueled in a while, so don't take it easy on Joey. We're a team. He's our opponent!_ Yugi sent. _Aibou, we will win! If… _Yami replied. Yugi strapped his duel disk laughing _…we trust in the heart of the cards!_ Yami looks at Joey his expression smug "Hmm… I wonder how strong your deck is. Actually it doesn't matter, for I will use all of my skills to defeat you, no matter how many powerful cards you have in your deck." Yami said. "Yeah!" Yugi replies. _Mou Hitori no boku, I don't think we should use our link in this duel. It wouldn't be fair. _Yugi sent to his darker half.

_Aibou, you're right. _Yami sent back. "Time. To. Duel." Yami shouted as if he were doing an opening Kiai for a Sumo match. "It's go time!" Joey shouted. "It's time to Duel." Yugi added.

"Your Move Joey! We'll let you go first." Yami said, confident in his and Yugi's decks.

The duel lasts for seven hours. Yami and Yugi had decided on a strategy before Joey had even showed up. _Go, Aibou._ "I sacrifice my double coston to summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said, _Go Yami! _"I activate Field Spell, YAMI, The field spell of the same name!" Joey's eyes widened, "Oh No!" "The field spell boosts the Dark Magician's attack & defense, now Dark Magician, attack Joey's life points directly!"

_Dark Magic Attack!_

Joey felt the sting as his life points were ripped away. _Oh No! I'm down to my last 1000, while Yugi & Yami have 4000 points each. Wait, there has to be a card to turn this around. _"My Move!"

Joey was defeated in his next turn. Yami had summoned the Summoned Skull. Together the two powerful monsters in the game destroyed what defenses Joey had set up, and took his lifepoints down to zero.

"I almost had you two!" Joey smirked. "Whew, that was a great duel, we were lucky we drew the right cards at the right time." Yami said. "Joey, that was a good duel." Yugi said, hugging his friend.

Joey & Yami high-fived each other. "You're a good opponent." Yami said smiling.

Meanwhile on the search for the perfect gifts for Tristan, Anzu & Serenity stopped at Duke Devlin's game shop.

"Anzu, look at this." Serenity squealed. She held up a huge stuffed brown monkey that held two interlinking hearts. "This looks like the monkey Tristan was in the virtual world. Remember?" Serenity asked. "He was so cute like that." Anzu chuckled, happy to have helped Serenity find the gift she thought Tristan would like. _Don't worry Tristan; I've got something in mind for you too._ Anzu thought smiling.

Serenity bought the monkey, and had the engravers write Tristan & Serenity 2/14/06.

* * *

4 hours later.

Anzu was at home on her computer, "Now," she said, "I have to put my plan into action."

She picked up the phone, and dialed a number that she never expected to dial.

"Hello, Industrial Illusions." Came the voice of the receptionist.

"Hi, may I please talk to Maximilion Pegasus?" Anzu asked.

"Please hold." Said the receptionist.

She placed the call straight into Pegasus's office.

"Mr. Pegasus, call on line one, it's a young woman from Domino City."

"Hello," Pegasus said his voice carrying a bit of a drawl to it.

"Pegasus-san, it's me Mazaki Anzu. I have a favor to ask you." Anzu said.

"Anzu-girl! How are you, how is Yugi-boy? You two are meant for each other." Pegasus said, making Anzu blush. "I love Yami, but it's ok." She replied

"Yami-boy huh? The Spirit of the puzzle?" he asked.

Anzu said yes.

"I see." He said. "What do you want me to do for you?" he asked.

Anzu took a deep breath and explained her plan.

"Two months ago, Yami and Yugi dueled each other. The duel ended in a draw. I didn't see how it ended. I thought Yami was going to the afterlife. We revealed our feelings to each other…. Valentines day is coming up and can you please make a deck of duel monsters cards that represent "The love of the Pharaoh" I don't know how I'll pay for it…."

Pegasus smiled. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, and understood completely "Just add in chocolate Millennium Items and it's a deal."

"How did you know I was going to ask for that?" Anzu asked, stunned.

"Anzu-girl, it doesn't take the Millennium Eye to see that you want to give your friends something sweet that has meaning. Don't worry about payment. Kaiba-boy will handle that."

"Domo Arigatto, Pegasus-san." Anzu chuckles. _Kaiba doesn't have to pay for this._

"Anzu-girl, it'll take about 3 weeks." Pegasus replied, "Thank you for calling Industrial Illusions, have a nice day."

Pegasus smiles, _Anzu-girl,_ _no one knows that the Millennium eye was returned to me._

* * *

In the shadows a young woman with tri-colored hair done up in Yami's style, nephrite green eyes and pointed ears observed the conversation and smiled_ Phases one and two of my plan are complete._ She thought. _Onii-kun, this will make you happy.

* * *

_

hmm, I wonder how Kaiba will react when he gets the bill for Anzu's gift. And Who's this mysterious girl with a plan, Find out in chapter 3


	3. Seto vs Pegasus, who will pay for this?

It's all in "the heart of the cards"

Disclaimer: iie, zenzen, Yu-gi-oh isn't mine. I'm writing this for fun. Please don't flame me if I don't have the duel written accurately. I don't really pay attention to the duels.

Rating: PG

* * *

Chapter 3: who will pay? Seto vs Pegasus: continue rivalry of companiesOne Week Later 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Seto Kaiba, the teenage president of KaibaCorp shouted after reading the bill for 67000 yen. "I didn't order anything from Industrial Illusions. Pegasus! What are you trying to pull?" He screamed. Roland, one of his servants approached cautiously. "Mr. Kaiba, this wasn't our idea…" he started to say, "Zip it Roland, I wasn't asking you. If there's one person I hate more than Yugi and his little geek squad, it's Maximillion Pegasus."

"Sarah! Get me Industrial Illusions on the phone now!" He commanded.

"Hello Kaiba-boy." Came Pegasus's annoying drawl, "It's been along time. You never call, or write. I wonder if you've forgotten about lil' ol' me. Kaiba-boy, we've been friends for so long. What's up?"

"Puh-lease! We've never been friends Pegasus, so spare me you pathetic speech on friendship and let's get down to business." Kaiba sneered

"What's wrong Kaiba-boy? Get up on the wrong side of bed this morning or is this the way you greet old friends?" Pegasus replied, completely unfazed.

"Oh, did you get my present?" He asked, secretly enjoying torturing this young man.

"If your so called present is a bill for 67000 yen worth of candy that I didn't order from your company then yes." Kaiba shot back. "I challenge you to a duel, who ever loses pays for the "Present.""

Pegasus laughed. "Fine Kaiba-boy, we'll duel in Duelist Kingdom, in the exact place where I trashed your sorry behind many times before. Don't forget your Blue-eyes White Dragons."

_Do I have to go to Duelist Kingdom again?_ Kaiba thought boarding his "Blue-eyes white jet" with Mokuba _Pegasus sends me this bill for 67000 yen, for what? Specially made Duel Monsters Cards and 9 chocolate Millennium Items. Like I'd ever order anything like that "Egyptian fairy-tale stuff" from that company. That old has-been has messed with me for the last time. The only way for me to get this wanna-be off of my back is to defeat him in a duel. _

Kaiba smirked. "That old fool, why should he have _me_ pay for this."

Mokuba looked at the list. _Wow! I'm on this list. A chocolate Millennium necklace. Cool._

"Seto, why are we going back?" Mokuba asked. Seto replies, honestly keeping his rage under control, "There is only one way to settle this, Mokuba." "So, we're going back to duelist kingdom to play the creator at his own game?" Mokuba asks.

"Yes" Kaiba replies, his blue eyes flashing.

In Duelist Kingdom:

Pegasus laughed hysterically. "Kaiba-boy is challenging me again. He doesn't know that my secret weapon has returned to me." He runs his hands through his silver hair, and moves the lock that kept half of his face covered, revealing a golden eye. "This will be fun, Yami-boy, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle gives me a run for my money when we duel, but I'm making a special deck for him. Kaiba-boy is such a wanna-be that it's almost a waste of my time to duel him." He laughs. "Still, I could dust off my deck, and let my toon monsters cream him again."

"Pegasus! Let's get this over with!" Kaiba said, "So you can finally leave me and the rest of KaibaCorp alone."

Pegasus meets Seto in the dueling arena. "Are you ready to take back that stupid bill you sent?" Seto asked.

Pegasus shrugs, "Really Kaiba-boy, why should I." He asked. _This is just way too much fun, oh tell me why I'm dueling him again?_

"Let's just get this over with. The longer I'm stuck here, the more bored I get. So let's get started. You'll pay me the money, if you lose." Kaiba shrugged.

The arena appears coming up from the floor and down from the ceiling.

"You must be losing your mind. Only the most archaic duelists use this type of arena. Everyone who lives in this century uses Dueldisks made by my company." Kaiba said, shaking his head. "But then whoever said you had one, a mind that is."

"What are you waiting for? Kaiba-boy, my favorite cartoon will be on soon. So make your move." Pegasus said.

Kaiba starts the duel off by placing 2 cards face down and Petite Clown in defense mode. "Since I can't do anything now, I end my turn."

Pegasus smiles _I've got him now. Kaiba-boy thinks I don't know what's in his hand. I don't need to know that. His cards are displayed in his mind, let me see. He plans to use his crush card to infect my deck. It's face down on the field, now I can't have that. _"You're in for a world of hurt, a world of pain. I activate my favorite card…" He says laughing.

"Oh no, not that one!" Kaiba said fake shock in his voice.

"Yes, Kaiba boy, Toon World!" Pegasus said laughing, "And I summon toon Gemini elves in attack mode."

"You must be losing it, Pegasus, TRAP HOLE!" Kaiba said chuckling sinisterly

_Think what you want Kaiba-boy, mind-scan: hmm, he's hiding his crush card in the middle of his deck, that's not a good place to have it. Hmm, I have a card in my hand that can change the balance of the Duel. _

"I only took that just to make it fair, I activate my magic card, Cost Down, that card…"

Pegasus said, "What do you take me for, some kind of Newbie?" Kaiba asked.

"Dream on Kaiba-boy, you're not _that_ good." Pegasus replied.

"I know what that card does, it allows you to summon any monster without a sacrifice." Kaiba snapped.

"I summon Toon Dark Magician Girl." Pegasus laughed.

_Yes! Just the card I need, but I'll use it later. _Kaiba thought. "I place one card face down, and summon Kaibaman(a/n yes there is an actual card with that name) to the field in attack mode. I switch Petite Clown to attack mode, Petite Clown attack his toon Elves!"

"Really, Kaiba-boy, haven't you learned anything from our previous duels? Only toon monsters can destroy toon monsters." Pegasus laughed as Kaiba's monster exploded into little triangles.

"I End my turn." He said.

"Good boy, now I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Pegasus chuckled.

Kaiba laughed. "What no face down cards? I set one card face down, and sacrifice my Kaibaman to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon. Now my blue eyes attack his toon Dark Magician girl with your White Lightning!"

The dragon's attack is caught by the toon DMG's hat and turned into sparkling fireworks.

"Kaiba, you really need to improve your strategy, FLIP SUMMON! My dragon-capture jar steals your blue-eyes." Pegasus laughs, "Don't you just hate it when your strategy fails?"

Grr. "This isn't over yet! You're lucky that I end my turn."

The duel goes on for what seems like an eternity. Kaiba draws card after card, hoping that its his crush card.

_Oh No! I'm only down to three cards in my deck. If none of these are the card I need, I lose!_ Kaiba thought, sweatdrops appearing on his head.

"Give up and pay me the money Kaiba-boy, this duel is done." Pegasus said playing Kaiba's least favorite card The Blue-eyes Toon Dragon.

"Now my dragons attack Kaiba boy's life points directly." He commands.

Kaiba feels the searing pain as his lifepoints are drained to zero.

"How were you able to defeat me?" he asks,

"Remember the first time we dueled in Duelist Kingdom?" Pegasus asks.

"Yes." Kaiba replies, "you had that golden eye."

"Well," Pegasus chuckles, "say hello to my old friend. The Millennium Eye!"

Kaiba gasps in horror, " Not that thing! You took my soul with it!"

"Oh, Don't worry Kaiba boy, I only want the money you owe me. You can keep your soul." Pegasus replies.

"How did you get it back?" Mokuba asks

"I honestly don't know, Mokuba. One morning last week I woke up. As I was fixing my hair so that it looks right, my hand bumped something metal as it brushed against my face…

_What's this? **Pegasus looks in the mirror** My Millennium eye has returned to me! I have all of my powers back. Oh this is good._

"Some one must have put it back where it belongs during the night." He said. "Now lets finish this transaction."

Kaiba pays him the 67000-yen and leaves.

Meanwhile back in Domino City: Yami's eye of hourus activates. _Aibou, I sense something._ Yugi looks at him "What's wrong Yami?" he asks. The Pharaoh sends back to Yugi _Pegasus has his Millennium Item again. Strange, it doesn't seem to be as dangerous as it was before. Hmm._ "Maybe he doesn't desire all seven Items anymore." Yugi said. "Maybe, Aibou, the Millennium Items can be dangerous. So we must be on our guard incase something happens." Yami replied.

"Yugi, Yami! Wait up!" A voice said coming from behind them. They turned as saw Joey & Tristan running to them.

"Tristan was looking for Valentines gifts." Joey sighed. "Yugi, I thought it was a girl thing." _I don't know what to get Mai. _Joey thought. _That lady can be crazy, but hey she's just like me, crazy, tough & cool. _

Yami looks at his lighter half, curiosity evident on his face. _Aibou, what is Valentines Day? _

Tristan chuckles not hearing Yami's question, but knowing by the look on Yami's face what it was. "Yami, Valentine's night is spent with the girl you love." Tristan said with an all to easily read expression.

(A/N: in Japan girls get their friends who are guys chocolates, then the boys have a month to return the favor)

"Tristan, if you are thinking what I think your thinking, then you had better treat my little sister right." Joey said, his big brother instincts taking over.

Yugi & Yami look at each other, _They're fighting **again!**_

The two tri-colored haired boys look at each other. Yami's expression was one of _Maybe we should ignore them and go somewhere else._ "Yeah, Yami. Let's go." Yugi whispered.

* * *

In the shadows a young woman observed the whole interchange. _My_ _Pharaoh, you should get your true love something very special, but you and your hikari must find it before Valentines Day. Gambatene Pharaoh Onii-kun.

* * *

What will Yami's reaction be when he examines his new deck? Will he pay Yugi back for waking him up from a romantic dream? What role will Seto Kaiba play?_

Find out in future chapters of _It's all in the "heart of the cards"_


	4. Gift search, Atemu for Anzu

It's all in the "Heart of the Cards" Ch. 4

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Do I own YuGiOh? The answer is No, on both of those questions. I love Yami, and he should be with Anzu. I only own Hikari Shien.

Chapter 4:

Continue gift search, Atemu & Yugi for Anzu & Rebecca.

Yami & Yugi look at each other. "Have any idea what you want to get Anzu?" Yugi asks. Yami shakes his head. "No, Aibou, I don't." he said, a little disappointed. _And the same question Aibou, any ideas on what to get Rebecca?_ Yugi blushed furiously. "No. What does she like?" Yami asked. Yugi shakes his head, "I don't know. Yami, Rebecca isn't around much. So, I don't know if I'll see her on Valentines Day." _Still, Aibou, you should get her something. _Yami sent._ Well, we have two weeks to decide._ Yugi replied.

Joey & Tristan stop fighting long enough to notice that Yami & Yugi had left. "Where'd they go?" Joey asked. Tristan shoves Joey, "Maybe to get away from you!" He mutters. "ALL RIGHT! Tristan, Let's Dance!" Joey shouted. The battle begins again.

**One week later.**

Ring, Ring

"Aibou, Phone!" Yami said after answering it._ It's your Ko-I-bi-to! Rebecca-chan! _**Yami give me the phone!** Yugi sent. The Pharaoh laughs tossing the phone to his Aibou.

"Hi, Darling!" Rebecca says on the other end. "Guess What?"

"What Rebecca?" Yugi asks panting, after having to chase Yami around the game shop for the phone.

"Guess." The young blonde said. Giggling.

Before Yugi could guess, Rebecca giggles.

"Oh Yugi! Grandpa and I are visiting Domino city next week, just in time for Valentines Day! We'll get to spend the whole day together!"

Yugi smiles happily, _I'll finally get to tell her what she means to me._ He thought privately, not wanting Yami to hear.

Yami listens in anyway via their mental link and smiles. He pats Yugi on the back "Aibou, Now you have to get her something." he chuckles.

Yugi is clueless & Yami is no help. "This holiday wasn't celebrated in ancient Egypt. Gomen, Aibou. I can't help," The Pharaoh says, _I know I tell you to follow your heart. Please, that is the only advice I can give._ He sent.

Yugi sighs, _Mou hitori no boku, I know we have an extra month to decide on gifts, but…. _

Yami looks very confused. "Isn't that a little too long to decide?" The Pharaoh asked.

"It's a tradition." Yugi states.

_Aibou, I choose not to follow it. I want to get Anzu something special. _Yami replies.

Yugi searches for hours for the perfect gift. His gaze falls onto a shining green stone. _It looks like the Orichalkos stone her grandpa let me wear,_ Yugi's face pales at the memories the stone brings up. Yami shudders at the memories, _No! Aibou, don't give this to Rebecca. It would bring up the same memories. _He sent. Yugi matches his gaze, "Don't worry Yami, I'm not." He replied.

"This isn't easy." Yugi sighs. Yami is lost in his own little world. He leaves the room and heads upstairs to his & Yugi's room.

Sitting on his bed, Yami holds the Millennium Puzzle (Sennen Puzzle) in his right hand. He traces the eye with his fingertips. He faints as his spirit returns to the Millennium Puzzle…

* * *

_How's that? Is Yami's spirit able to get out of the millennium Puzzle? Don't worry the rest of chapter 4 will come sooner than you think. _


	5. Yami's meditation and encounter with a s...

It's all in the "Heart of the Cards" Ch. 4.5

**Yami's thoughts and encounter with a spirit**

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Do I own YuGiOh? The answer is No, on both of those questions. I love Yami, and he should be with Anzu. I only own Hikari Shien.

_

* * *

What should I get you Anzuko? The Pharaoh thinks as he walks the many pathways in meditation.__ It must be special and_ "Yame!" A feminine voice says out of the shadows.The Pharaoh thinks as he walks the many pathways in meditation. "Yame!" A feminine voice says out of the shadows. 

_Who are you and what are you doing in my puzzle?_ Yami asks. The young woman appears, she looks identical to him except she has Nephrite green eyes, pointed ears and a long braid that comes out from a gold clasp, behind her head.

_Yamikun, watashi wa anata no futago onee-san, Hikari Shien desu. _She replies.

Yami looks puzzled (a/n: no pun intended) "Weren't you the one that?" he asks.

"Inspired your Aibou to duel you, then yes." She said sweatdropping, knowing that she had to mind-crush him before he ever had the baka idea of playing the Orikalkos no kekkai "Seal of Orikalkos"card again.

"You won't do that again?" he asks. Shien says nothing for a few minutes. "Only if you need it, but no."

"Maybe you could help me?" Yami asks, with a skeptical look in his eyes.

Shien recognizes the wary expression in his eyes _I know you don't trust me, but _she thinks before...

"Doshitano Yamikun?" she asks.

"Have you ever heard of Valentines Day?" Yami asked her.

"Yes, it's a day where people spend time with that special someone. It's really romantic." She describes Valentine's Day in more detail, but forgets to mention chocolate.

"But what should I get Anzu?" Yami asks.

Shien looks thoughtful "Something that is the combination of both of your hearts." She replies, and then disappears. _I leave you to find this out on your own, Pharaoh Atemu-kun_

Yami returns from the Millennium Puzzle. His eyes lock with Yugi's concerned ones.

_Yami! WAKE UP! _The lighter was crying shaking his darker half.

"Daijoubu Aibou, daijoubu." He replies, sitting up. Anzu hugs him. Yami could tell she had been crying. "Anzuko? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Yugi called me, he thought you were dead. I was so scared!" _Yami-chan, I nearly lost you once. Onegai, don't scare me like that again._ Anzu cried.

Yugi leaves the room, letting Yami and Anzu have time alone.

"Daijobu, Anzuko." Yami whispers holding Anzu close. _I still have no exact idea as to what to get you for Valentines Day._ He thought privately.

"What happened?" Anzu asked looking up at him.

"I was meditating, inside the Millennium Puzzle." He replies, kissing her softly, hoping to calm her fears.

"Meditating?" Anzu asks, "About what?"

Yami couldn't come up with an answer. From the look on his face Anzu knew why he was meditating. "You don't have to get me any thing." She whispered, her words belying her thoughts.

Yami's glowing Egyptian eye sensed her thoughts, _No, Anzuko, I want to get you something very special. Something that when you look at it, you'll think of me… no of us. _Yami thought privately.

Anzu places her fingertips on the Pharaoh's lips. As if she wanted to silence his thoughts.

Yami smiles warmly, kissing her fingertips. She blushes, and he rains kisses all up her hands to her neck. _Yami-chan, should I call you the King of Romance?_ She thought. Yami looks up, cocks his head to one side. _Only if you want._ He replies. Anzu kisses him; letting fires of passion ignite from where their lips met. She moaned softly, her lips parted when his tongue sought entrance. _Yamichan! _Anzu cried, _Kisu wo_ _onegai shimasu!_ Yami did, letting his hidden powers take over. In their minds they were drawn back to ancient Egypt, back to when Yami was Pharaoh.

They don't hear Yami's grandpa's warning when suddenly Yugi, Joey & Tristan barged in. "Okay, you two. Break it up." Joey said.

Tristan chuckled, "You know, Yugi, you should really keep a closer eye on these two. In case something like this were to happen." He said, taking the blankets off of the kissing couple.

_I don't think that we're alone anymore._ Anzu whispered to Yami. "Nani kare!" Yami sputtered. "Aibou, what is the meaning of this!" he asked roughly. _There are times where I really have to mind crush you, Aibou._

Anzu glared at Yugi. "This isn't fair, Yugi. Yami & I needed to be alone." She said.

_

* * *

Yamikun, watashi wa anata no futago onee-san, Hikari Shien desu. Yami-kun, I'm your twin sister, Hikari Shien. _

_Hai, gomene _Yes, I'm sorry.

_Daijobu _I'm ok

_Kisu wo_ _onegai shimasu!_ Please Kiss Me.

_Nani kare?_ What the heck!

* * *

how's that? I'm nice enough to finish chapter 4, 

Will Rebecca forgive Yami for playing the "Seal of Orikalkos"? And will Yami examine his new deck? Find out in chapter 5 of It's all in the "Heart of the cards"; Payback! & Come soon day of love.


	6. Payback and come soon day of love part1

It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 5: Payback! Come soon day of love

Rating: T (so far)

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No. Are Anzu (Tea) and Atemu (Yami) meant for each other? Yes!

Pairings: Yami/Anzu _Main,_ Yugi/RebeccaJoey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity

Notes: set 2 days after chapter 1 Yami is a spirit, but in this story he's 21, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, & Tristan are 19, Serenity is 17, Mai is 27, and Rebecca is 15. 

Yugi smiled in sleep. "Rebecca," he whispered, "I've wanted to tell you this for so long…"

_Yugi waited with Yami at the airport. Yami looked less than thrilled when Yugi begged him to come along. "Aibou, I don't think that she'll want to see me. She hasn't forgiven me for playing that card." Yami said. _

"_Yami, Grandpa wanted someone to come with me, and I asked you." Yugi replied adding silently, '_Some how, going to the airport with you beats going there with grandpa_.' _

_The pharaoh chuckles, "Hai so desu, but I'm still not sure she'd like to see me."_

The two tri-color-haired teens shrug 

"_Atem, that was three years ago. I've forgiven you for playing that magic card." Yugi says._

_Yami, Rebecca is like Anzu. I'm sure she forgives you. Yugi smiles, unable to resist adding After all you did bring me back. I always manage to shed some Light on things. Yami sweatdrops. "Aibou,." Yami started to say then "Rebecca's flight is arriving." _

_Yugi sees Rebecca & her grandpa get off the plane. Without even thinking, Yugi races away from Yami. "Rebecca!" he cries racing towards her._

"_Matte! Aibou! Matt-" Yami shouts "te"_

_Yugi trips and falls on Rebecca. "Ouch!" she cries._

"_Daijoubu?" Yugi asked. Rebecca blushes furiously. "Hai, just get off of me!" She said. _

_Yami arrives to see Yugi lying on top of Rebecca._

Aibou, I know you like Rebecca, but…_ Yami chuckles._

_Rebecca controls her impulse of anger. '_No, the Pharaoh _did_ bring back Yugi's soul. He didn't succumb to being evil._ She thought._

_Yami helps Yugi up. "He really cares for him." Rebecca whispers softly._

_Yami hears Rebecca and with hesitation he replies "Hai, Rebecca-san, Yugi wa Boku no Aibou. I love him as my brother." _

_Rebecca is silent "Alright, Pharaoh, Atemu. I forgive you." She replies, "But please don't do it again." _

_Yami nods, inwardly thinking, "Losing my Aibou was losing half of my soul. Would I care to go through that hell again?" "Arigatto" he replies. _

_Yugi smiles _See Yami I told you she forgives you."_ He sent. _

_Professor Hawkins, Rebecca's grandpa takes Yami aside. "Pharaoh, let's let Yugi and Rebecca have sometime alone." Yami smiles "Yes, they haven't seen each other in quite some time." _

_Yami gives Yugi thumbs up with a smile **ike Aibou!** (You go Aibou!)_

_Rebecca blushes. "Is the pharaoh really that playful?" she asks._

_Yugi chuckles, "You don't live with him, he's worse, although he hasn't examined his new deck."_

_Rebecca playfully kisses him on the cheek. Yugi blushes and then kisses her on the lips…_

_While talking with the professor Yami subconsciously whispers "Anzuko" feeling the passion from Yugi's first kiss with Rebecca. _

Yugi admits it _Yami thought, _to the one he loves_…_

Yugi realizes that he is in a room full of toys and games. "Nani Kare?" _What am I doing in my soul room?_ He thought.

Yami is giving into the curiosity about his new deck. He unseals the chocolate puzzle.

"Ai no Pharaoh? Nanidesuka? (Love of the pharaoh? What is this?)" He asks, '_Who could have sent this?'_ Yami thought before a pillow strikes him in the head.

"Mou Hitori no boku! Why did you _send_ me into the puzzle?" Yugi asks pillows in both hands.

Yami looks up from his new deck. "Challenge me to a duel?" he asks. _Aibou, I was just looking over my new deck._ He sent "Your fingers traced the eye of the puzzle, and you know what happens." _(a/n: tracing the eye of the Millennium Puzzle is the only way to enter it.)_

"I've never seen these cards before, Yami is this the deck that was sealed in the puzzle?" Yugi asked.

"Hai so desu, it is." Yami replied. "It's got a romantic feel to it, almost as if it was sent by a lover."

"I can't read the characters," Yugi stated.

"It's hieroglyphics. Whoever sent this must have known about my life as Pharaoh." Yami replied.

"Look at this, the "2 as 1" card (A/N this isn't a real card.) This card combines Maha Vailo with the Dark Magician." Yugi said, _but why these two cards?_ He thought.

_Because, they represent the two of us. Aibou, look at it this way; the Dark Magician is the card that represents me. While "Maha Vailo" a light monster whose appearance is more than it appears (you said that to Anzu) is the card that represents you._ Yami replied

"How did you find that out? It was a dream Anzu had while we were stuck in the virtual world. Why certain anime voice artists call the virtual world the Shadow Realm I'll never know." Yugi wondered (A/N: No kidding)

_They have obviously never visited the shadow realm personally._ Yami sent "We're bonded Aibou." He answered.

The two of them continue to examine Yami's deck until a certain …

"Look at this! These are the three monsters that brought you back to life." Yugi exclaimed.

"Love of the Pharaoh?" _Aibou what does this mean?_ Yami thought.

Yugi was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open and Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Ryou, Duke & Serenity came in en masse.

"Hey, guys, look what I just got." Joey said, a little trepidation entering his voice. He holds up the Millennium Rod. Serenity and Anzu give each other a mental high five.

Ryou chuckles, wearing his Millennium Ring, "As long as this ring doesn't have an evil spirit in it, I'll be fine." _I hope my yami never comes back._ He prayed silently.

_Ryoukun, don't worry about it. The tomb-robber is in the afterlife, he won't return._ Yami sent, sensing Ryou's thoughts.

Serenity sends Anzu a note: Are you sure it was a good idea to get them Millennium Items made out of chocolate?

Anzu writes back: They don't know that the Items are chocolate. I decided to let you in on this when you received your Millennium necklace, besides you gave me the idea. 

Serenity smiles a secret smile, Anzu smiles one as well. Yugi helps his Dark reconstruct his puzzle.

"Yugi, you two got them too?" Tristan asked, holding his Millennium key. "Yes" Yugi replied, "They arrived two days ago."

Ryou said "The only Pharaoh has his memories now, you guys remember that duel?"

"How could we forget?" Yugi asked, chuckling inwardly at the blush creeping on Yami & Anzu's faces.

_Atemu, those are real nice cards, where did you get them?_ Anzu asked.

_What do they mean_ Atemu asked _There is a definite heart to these cards, it's really romantic._

Anzu smiles warmly _It seems like only you can use these cards, what do they say?_

"Can anyone read these cards?" Duke asked.

"They're written in hieroglyphics; Ancient Egyptian." Yami replied

_I didn't expect Pegasus to go that far. He knew I wanted to get Pharaoh Atemu a special deck, but he didn't have to write the cards in Ancient Egyptian. It is very sweet. I'll have to let him know." _Anzu thought smiling.

Serenity motioned to Anzu, "We should let the guys have some "guy time"." She whispered.

"Not yet." Anzu whispered back, "Wait until they find out the secret of _these_ items."

"Somehow, I don't think there is a spirit living in these items." Yugi said, a smile playing in his voice.

"Whaddya mean Yuge?" Joey asked.

" Because," Yugi chuckled, flicking the gold wrapping of his second Millennium Puzzle. "Look."

"Chocolate?" They all asked. Anzu smiles as she and Serenity leave.

"Atemu's Puzzle had the deck of cards in it." Yugi stated, "He calls it 'Love of the Pharaoh.' Any guesses as to who sent these items."

Tristan looked thoughtful "I know that Pegasus is a hopeless romantic, but you don't think that he could have sent them?"

"I don't know Tristan, why would he send these to _us_?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, Anzu's been your childhood friend the longest, so why don't you ask her?" Ryou spoke up.

No one noticed the two women had disappeared until…

"Anzuko, where are you?" Yami asked.

"Serenity's gone too. Anyone see them leave?" Joey asked. They shook their heads.

* * *

**Meanwhile… somewhere in Domino City…**

"Anzu, did you hear? Rebecca's coming in three days." Serenity chirped.

"Yeah, Yami's worried about if Rebecca'll forgive him." Anzu replies. She then tells Serenity about Yami playing "The Seal of Orichalcos."

"It really hurt Yami that Yugi's soul was taken away?" Serenity asked amazed.

"Yes, he really cares for his Aibou, Yugi is his lighter half. They're closer than brothers." Anzu replied, "Rebecca was furious with him." _I can only hope that she doesn't hold a grudge against him. _She thought silently.

"But if he saved Yugi's soul, why would she be angry at him?" Serenity asked.

"Because, she was afraid that Yami would succumb to the temptation and become evil. He wouldn't, during that time we had a mental link." Anzu replied _so I knew his heart._

* * *

"Aibou, I need to go to the museum. Ishizu might know what to get Anzu. There are only 4 days left." Yami said getting into his & Yugi's car. 

_Mou Hitori no Boku, you're going to have to get your license soon _Yugi pathed to his dark along to their mental link. Aloud he said: "Considering the fact that Ishizu was able to help you get your memories back, she might be the one to ask."

Twenty minutes later Yami was speaking with Ishizu.

"Atemu-sama!" Ishizu gasped, kneeling.

"Ishizu, please get up." Yami said, reaching out a hand. _Onegai, stop doing that, I know I'm like your god, but you _don't _have to stop what you're doing and kneel before me._ He thought, letting his Millennium Puzzle send the thoughts. _Please call me Yami, not Atemu._

"I need your help," Yami said softly, "Valentines Day is in four days, and yet I have no idea what to get Anzu."

"I see," Ishizu said, motioning the Pharaoh to follow her. "Follow me."

She leads him to a room full of Egyptian artifacts. For a few moments they browse the shelves. Ishizu takes a book off of the shelf and

"Hmm…" She said reading the hieroglyphics. Yami looks over her shoulder.

"This is interesting," Yami said, pointing to an amulet.

"Pharaoh, it is given to someone with the intent of marriage." Ishizu replied.

"I gave it to Teana three thousand years ago (A/N: 5,000 years ago for dub fans)." Yami said.

"She did duel you, but it ended in a draw." Ishizu replied.

Yami chuckled "I remember." They browse through the Egyptian memorabilia looking for the perfect gift.

Yami find Cartouche earrings.

"Hold them to the amulet Pharaoh please." Ishizu said.

Yami does this and the Hieroglyphics for their names magically appeared.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"The amulet is reacting to the love in your heart. Anzu, in the ancient past was Teana, your true queen." Ishizu said; her eyes closed as if reliving a memory.

Yami looks shocked, "What?" he asks.

_She was my queen?_ He thought unaware of the deep crimson spreading across his cheeks. _That doesn't surprise me, you love her Mou Hitori no Boku._ came Yugi's amused mental chuckle. _Urasai Aibou!_ Yami replied adding _we'll talk about this later_

"Ishizu." Yami smiles; a smile only seen when he has a sure hand in his dueling. The Eye of Horus glowing faintly on his forehead.

She gasped knowing that her secrets could be laid bare in front of the Pharaoh's mind when the eye appears.

"How long have you had feelings for he who owns the Millennium Key and Scales?" Yami asked.

Ishizu's face flushed a deep crimson. "For three months." She replied, kneeling before him.

Yami gets down to where his face is level with hers; he tips her chin up so that she is forced to look at him.

"Ishizu, I tell my Aibou this: follow your heart. What's the worst that can happen? Shadi rejects you?" Yami says.

Ishizu sees the kindness in Yami's eyes, "Arigatto Watashino Pharaoh." (Thank you my Pharaoh) She whispered almost like a prayer.

"Doitashimashite." (You're welcome) Yami replies helping her up. "Arigatto, Ishizu." _For helping me find the perfect gift for Anzu. And for confirming my dreams will come true._ He adds silently.

"_This will be my sister's undoing." A voice whispered from the darkest shadows._

* * *

Here's who received the chocolate Millennium items: 

Yami: Millennium Puzzle + Deck

Yugi: Millennium Puzzle

Joey: Millennium Rod

Tristan: Millennium Key

Ryou: Millennium Ring (without the spirit of the ring)

Mokuba: Millennium Necklace

Serenity: Millennium Necklace

Duke: Millennium Scales

Pegasus: Millennium Eye.

* * *

_Who does the voice belong to? What's going to happen next? Find out in part 2. _


	7. Payback and come soon day of love part2

1It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 5: Payback! Come soon day of love (part 2)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No. Are Anzu (Tea) and Atemu (Yami) meant for each other? Yes!

Pairings: Yami/Anzu _Main,_ Yugi/RebeccaJoey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity, Shadi/Ishizu.

Notes: set 2 days after chapter 1 

Yami is a spirit, but in this story he's 21, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, & Tristan are 19, Serenity is 17, Mai is 27, and Rebecca is 15.

A big thank you to Dr. Vorlon for letting me use Tea's dream from his story "Union through Separation." Please read it, it's great. Also thanks to my Beta-readers **The Broken Bow** & **Butterfly Kathryn**! I couldn't do it without them.

Domo arigatto minna for reviewing my story.

* * *

Previously in "It's all in the 'Heart of the cards'"

"_Anzu, in the ancient past was Teana, your true queen." Ishizu said, her eyes closed as if reliving a memory. _

_Yami looks shocked, "What?" he asks._

She was my queen? He thought unaware of the deep crimson spreading across his cheeks.

Now Part 2 

Yami has an unusually calm expression when Yugi picks him up. "What's up Yami?" _Did you find what you're looking for? _he sent.

"Aibou, hai and a whole lot more." Yami replies both vocally and telepathically.

He shows his light the amulet Ishizu gave him.1

"I gave it to my queen 3,000 years ago." Yami said, _And Anzu is my queen._ He thought silently.

"Ishizu loves Shadi." Yami said.

"Who would have foreseen that?" Yugi asked _No offence, Mou Hitori no Boku, (other me), but Ishizu isn't your type._ (A/N: she _isn't_, if she were this would be a Yami/Ishizu pairing instead of Yami/Anzu. Anzu is Atemu's). _Shadi and Ishizu both guarded your tomb, but they're a perfect match._

Yami shrugs it off, "None taken Aibou, she's a friend of mine, and my priestess. I have no romantic interest in her."

* * *

That night Anzu lay in her bed trying to sleep. "I hope Rebecca'll forgive Atemu. He seemed to like the chocolate Puzzle I gave him and Yugi, still I wonder did Atemu have a queen in Egypt?" She asked drifting in and out of consciousness…

_She knelt before him, robed as an Egyptian queen. "Teana, we're finally alone." Atemu said, a knowing smile danced upon his lips and as well as his voice. He walked over to her, noting the longing in her eyes, one that equaled his in intensity. She let him draw her in close. His golden crown glittered in the dimly lit room. Her eyes held the sparkle from his crown, their lips met…_

"Anzu Mazaki! Get. Up. This. Instant!" her father shouted.

Great, right when I get to good part, something always wakes me up. She thought. Dad's in another rage Kami, I really wish that he would let me sleep.

"I told you to get up!" her father screamed.

"It's 3 am, dad let me sleep." Anzu said. Her father wouldn't listen to her.

"I said, get up now!" He punctuated each word with a slap to her face.

What's his problem? Anzu thought.

No one could see the young white haired man holding a golden staff. "Now my Mind-slave, make Anzu's life a living hell."

Her father's spirit questioned Marik's control Why? She is my daughter. I'm not going to hurt her.

Because my mind-slave, I own you. The Pharaoh's queen's spirit must be broken. Fathers have an influence on their children's lives, even if it's harmful

Marik, through the Millennium Rod cursed Anzu's father with a head injury Now my mind-slave make the Pharaoh's queen's life a living hell.

He obeyed, pulling Anzu up roughly. "Take off your clothes." He demanded, hitting her if she refused.

Where is the bloodshed? I want to see bloodshed Marik thought.

"Dad, Stop!" Anzu cried.

"Why should I?" he asked leering at her Anzu, _please I don't want to do this to you. I'm being controlled. Help me fight it, even if it means hurting my body._ His spirit cried, desperately trying to communicate that to his daughter.

"Stop!" Two masculine voices commanded. Anzu's father didn't hear them; he threw his daughter to the floor and started to force her.

Yami had had enough. His queen was in danger. "Face me coward." He demanded. "Anzuko," he whispered, "go to Yugi while I take care of this."

Anzu's father looked into Yami's crimson eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Anzu knew that voice, she would follow that voice anywhere. Yamichan, you came to me. She thought, tears clouding her vision as she crawled her way to her best friend's arms.

Her tears fueled the Pharaoh's rage.

"Turn and face me coward!" Yami said, keeping his voice devoid of any emotion. "Let's see how tough you are when someone stands up to you."

"Why should I?" her father asked, sizing up his adversary.

"I will Not allow you to hurt your daughter. Play a little game with me and you will learn your fate." Yami could sense that something was wrong with him, as if he were at war with himself.

Help me; an outside force is controlling my mind. Pharaoh, please help me.

"It's a game even you can understand. We both pick a card and the weakest card loses." Yami said, his voice cool, calm and collected.

"Whatever." Anzu's father replied

_Wait, my mind-slave! Pick his Dark Magician, that's his best card._ Marik commanded.

He chose HoyzanRyu with 2100 attack points. "Nice attack power" he crowed.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet, I pick the Dark Magician." (DM has 2500 ATK points.) "I win." Yami replied. Anzu's father gasped in full horror, Marik's horror that is.

"You're crazy, let's see how you react when I do this!" he smirked before kissing Anzu in a way that fathers should never kiss their children.

"I don't think so," Yami said keeping a more-than-Vulcan control on his emotions. "Mind Crush!"

The defeated man fell unconscious and toppled over onto Anzu and Yugi

Anzu pushed him off of her. She was shaking as she made her way to the Pharaoh's open arms. Yami wrapped her up in a warm embrace. All she could do was cry.

"Daijoubu, Anzuko, let it out. I'm right here, you are not alone." He whispered. She laid her head against his chest as the tears flowed freely from her eyes, and her body was wracked with heavy sobs.

"Daijoubu." He whispers, kissing her on the cheek. She tightened her grip on him as if he were her anchor in the storms that consumed her mind.

He kissed her cheek again, but she moved her face to where her lips met his. Yami was surprised for a second, but he kisses her again.

"Yamikun," she whimpers, "Don't leave me."

" Do you think I was going to?" he asked smiling.

He carries her to her bed, and lays her down on the soft mattress. He starts to let go of her when…

"No, please hold me. Stay with me, in the bed, stay."

_Anzuko now isn't the time for that_. He thought.

"Just hold me, onegai Yamikun." She whimpered knowing the objection he had and agreeing with him.

She cries softly, he drew her in close, letting his heart soothe her, she melted against him. With Yami holding her close Anzu fell asleep.

Yami stays awake for a few more moments, then he too succumbed to sleep.

_"No one harms my queen." Atemu said seething._

_"Pharaoh, let me contend with this criminal." Shien said. Atemu knew his twin was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Onii-kun, you are not of sound mind to take care of this, let me take care of this. She sent. Atemu glances in his sister's direction_

_"Go on."_

_Shien, the only woman who can handle the Millennium Puzzle, used its powers to summon her kaa, the Magician's Cat Bast._

_The six priests assist Shien bringing the criminal to justice._

Anzu wakes up a few hours later. She could feel strong arms holding her close.

For a split second she forgot who held her. _Yamikun?_ She thought _You came to me during the night_, "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Mmm Anzuko," the Pharaoh whispered in sleep.

"I'm not doing anything." Anzu giggled. She kissed him on the lips, "now something's happening."_ Kami-sama, he is so bishounen_. She thought gazing upon his sleeping form. He looked so cute, so at peace. She massaged his shoulders.

"I'll be right back," she whispered kissing him I'm really glad you love your new deck. Pegasus didn't have to write the cards in Hieroglyphics. She thought Why am I getting up? "Never mind."

Yami wakes up.

"Anzuko?" he says smiling. She noticed that he was shirtless. (A/N: it was 3 am when he rescued her)

They kiss lightly at first, she pulls the comforter over both of them.

Covered by the soft darkness Yami and Anzu are lost in their own world.

She pulls him onto her. They kiss passionately

"Aishiteru." He whispers between kisses

"Don't stop Yamikun onegai." She moans

"I'm not." He replied deepening the kisses. He moves lower, licking her skin with his tongue.

"Onegai! Yamikun, Kisu!" Anzu cried as he began to gently suckle one of her breasts.

"Mmm… Yami…" She murmurs, giving into the sensations that flooded her.

More she cried panting more…Yami please…more. "If it pleases the Pharaoh, don't stop."

Yami suckled her other breast, giving it the same tlc as the first. She ran her fingers through his hair, spasmodically clenching them. Her breath coming in mewling gasps.

Neither one heard Anzu's mother's warning, when suddenly Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity and Yugi came barging in.

"Nice going you two." Mai chuckled as Joey pulled the blankets off.

"Atemu, now I know why I had that passionate dream about Rebecca last night." Yugi stated, a blush coming on very quickly. (A/N: just how closely linked are these two?)

Yami, while still holding Anzu close to him locks eyes with his Aibou. I will have to MIND CRUSH you he sent, his thoughts dark and menacing.

* * *

Flash-back

_"Aibou! Anzu is in danger!" Yami said shaking his Light from a peaceful slumber._

_"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked sleep-induced_

_"Anzu is in danger!" The Pharaoh repeated urgency inflected in his mental and verbal tone._

_"Atemu? It's 3 am, what's wrong?" Yugi asked Atemu's eye of hours was glowing. NO! She is your daughter, I will not allow you to hurt her in anyway! He thought angrily._

_Yugi could feel his other self's rage. Yame!_

_"Let's go, Aibou." Yami said suddenly. Yugi nodded._

_Yugi left a note for Jii-chan explaining that they were helping a friend._

_The scene they witnessed was brutal, Yami waited for the right moment._

_"Face me coward."_

_Yugi held Anzu close to him while Yami took care of her father. Unfortunately Anzu's father fell on top of them._

_Aibou, go back home so that grandpa won't be worried, I'll stay with Anzu Yami sent to his lighter half in case he has questions about the note. Yugi obeyed_

_"Anzu, you'll be safe." He whispered as she made her way to the Pharaoh's open arms._

_End flash-back_

* * *

"I stayed with Anzu all night, watching over her as she slept." Yami finished.

"I don't know why my father would do something like that." Anzu said shivering at the memory. He held her close, taking a protective stance.

"I could sense he was under mind control, possibly from Marik." Yami said.

"Marik?" They gasped. Anzu grasped Yami tighter. Yami kisses her, wanting to soothe her.

"That Jerk, it looks like he hasn't changed at all." Joey shouted.

Anzu looks into Yami's eyes "I'm scared, what if he tries to take control of my mind again?"

His eye of hours activates

"He won't." Yami replied, forming a mental link with her._ I won't let him_ he sent.

_Who was that woman in your dream, Yami?_ Anzu heard Yugi ask Yami

_My twin, Shien._ Yami replied _she's the stubborn one who was always looking out for me, even more than the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and my queen._

Just then an Egyptian Mau/Scottish Fold cat padded in and up to Anzu. She rubbed her head against Anzu's.

"Bastet!" Anzu giggles nuzzling the cat. Bastet purrs, she nuzzles Atemu, and bats at one of his golden bangs with her paw. _Onii-kun_ she sent. Yami was shocked

_Shien!_ he asked.

_Hai, demo. Don't blow my cover_ she sent while attacking his hair. Namely the golden spike that defied gravity against his tri-tone black flame-styled hair.

_Okay Bastet._

"Bastet." Anzu shrieked, removing her pet.

Onii-kun, I will keep your queen safe Bastet sent to her brother.

"Bastet, don't hurt him, bad kitty." Anzu disciplined her cat.

"Anzu, she sheathed her claws"

"But still Yamikun, she shouldn't have attacked you."

Yami chuckled, keeping the cat's true identity a secret.

"You named her Bastet?"

"After the Egyptian cat goddess." _I was thinking of you when we adopted her_ she sent, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Bastet, however, was enjoying Serenity's ministrations.

Yami looked stern for a few moments

"We need to be on guard, incase Marik would strike."

"Act as if nothing wrong will happen, guys." Yugi spoke up, inwardly he was dreaming of Rebecca. _I can't wait to see her again!_

"Maybe you'll admit to her that you love her, Yugi." Anzu chuckles noticing the blush Yugi couldn't fight.

Mai chuckles "Aww! You two would look so cute together."

Yugi sweatdrops giving Yami a pained look.

Yami smirks, _It's fair Aibou, consider it payback for all the times you've caught me with Anzu_

Bastet leaps from Serenity's lap onto Yugi's shoulder, giving the diminutive teen a lick on the cheek.

_It's ok_, Yugi she sent purring _They're just playing_

"Did this cat just talk to me?" Yugi asked

Bastet purrs "Yes I did."

**

* * *

Two days later**

"Come on Yami," Yugi cried "Grandpa wants to have someone come with me to the airport."

Yami reluctantly gazes into his Aibou's eyes. "Aibou, she hates me."

"Relax, I'm sure she forgives you, please Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi pleaded.

The Pharaoh shook his head.

"No, Aibou, you should ask Jii-chan to accompany you. He is friends with Professor Hawkins, and it would be more appropriate."

Yugi shook his head, reluctantly he played his final card

"I challenge you to a duel after we pick Rebecca and the professor up from the airport."

Yami said nothing.

"Come on Atemu, you can't resist a duel, besides your new cards are asking to be tested. If you come with me, I'll duel you." Yugi smiled knowing Yami's one main weakness.

Yami sweatdrops "Yes Aibou, alright, only because you're dueling me."

Yugi does a victory dance. _It'll be fun._

Soon they are speeding down Domino City's bustling avenues.

"Aibou, maybe I should take over, don't you think you're driving a little too fast?" Yami asked,

Yugi quickly glances at Yami sending _No, nor do I want to run into trees or anything else. Atem, cars aren't chariots…_

"Don't you have a date with your queen tonight?" Yugi asks

"Yes, but we were hoping to make it a double date." Yami replies

"With who, Joey and Mai?"

Yami shakes his head, chuckling. "No, Aibou, you and Rebecca, if she wants to and if she forgives me for what I did to you."

"Yame, Yami, _I_ let the seal take _me_ instead of you." Yugi said while pulling into Domino Airport.

"Aibou, I don't think that she'll want to see me. She hasn't forgiven me for playing that card." Yami said

"She said she wouldn't forgive you if you didn't bring me back, If I'm not mistaken I'm standing right next to you." Yugi smiled. "Come on mou hitori no boku, Rebecca's like Anzu. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Flight 9825 from Death Valley is arriving at gate 63. the tinny voice rang out over the speakers.

"That's their flight!" Yugi shrieked "Rebecca!" He cries darting away from his darker half.

The young blond teen excitedly darts down the terminal, Yugi runs right into her

"Matte! Aibou! Matt-" Yami shouts "te"

Yugi trips and falls on Rebecca. "Ouch!" she cries.

"Daijoubu?" Yugi asked, distressed that his beloved was hurt. Rebecca blushes furiously. "Hai, just get off of me!" She said.

Yami arrives to see Yugi lying on top of Rebecca.

Aibou, I know you like Rebecca, but… Yami chuckles.

Rebecca tenses when she hears Yami's voice.

"Pharaoh." She hissed.

"Rebecca, I'm back. The Pharaoh saved me. Please don't be angry at him." Yugi whispered, holding his young love.

His words have an effect on her.

_You know he's right, Atem didn't realize your fear. He brought Yugi's soul back_. A voice said in the back of her mind.

Yami helps Yugi up. "He really cares for him." Rebecca whispers softly

Yami hears Rebecca and with hesitation he replies "Hai, Rebecca-san, Yugi wa Boku no Aibou. I love him as my brother."

Rebecca is silent "Alright, Pharaoh, Atemu. I forgive you." She replies, "but please don't do it again."

Yami nods, inwardly thinking, "_Losing my Aibou was literally losing half of my soul. Would I care to go through that hell again?"_ "Arigatto" he replies.

Yugi smiles _See Yami I told you she forgives you_. He sent.

Fortunately Yami was saved by Rebecca's grandpa, Professor Arthur Hawkins.

"Pharaoh, let's let Yugi and Rebecca have some time alone."

"Yes," Yami said a smile dancing across his features. "they haven't seen each other in quite some time."

He gives his lighter half a look that said Ike! Aibou! (You go! Aibou!)

* * *

Yugi chuckles nervously, and Rebecca sweatdrops. She takes him to a little coffee shop so that they could be alone.

Rebecca blushes. "Is the pharaoh really that playful?" she asks.

Yugi chuckles, "You don't live with him, he's worse, but let's stop talking about him." Yugi replies.

"Becca-chan,"

"Nani?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long."

Her eyes sparkle (A/N: think Sailor Moon when she's really excited)

"I'm over Anzu, Becca-chan, Anzu is my childhood friend, why risk adding love? No, Becca-chan, you…"

Yugi kissed her on the cheek Anata wa bokuno Koibito desu, Aishiteru (You are my sweetheart, I love you) She moved slightly to where her lips met his.

He was surprised. Blushing slightly, he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's all so magical." She whispered, kissing him again…

Meanwhile Professor Hawkins was telling Yami about his latest discovery.

"Pharaoh…"

Yami was listening but _Anzuko_ he thought huskily whispering her name while feeling the passion from Yugi and Rebecca's first kiss.

"They've been gone for some time, Professor." Yami said "don't you think we should check on them?"

"Yes, they went to Starbucks. (A/N: Authoress doesn't own or drink coffee), it's this way."

There was no need to check on them, the newly paired couple came flying back.

"Mou Hitori no Boku! It's a double date."

* * *

Ishizu gave Yami the amulet to give to Anzu, she herself has no intention to marry the Pharaoh.

Kami, Japanese for God.

Personal experience, my father was a crazy man.


	8. Dreams uncover Memories of the past

It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 6: Dreams uncover: Memories of the past.

Rating M

Disclaimer: God made the universe, God made the Milky Way galaxy, God made the solar system, God made Earth, God made people, God made Kazuki Takahashi, Kazuki Takahashi created _Yu-gi-oh,_ so I guess you can say God owns _Yu-gi-oh._

_Kazuki Takahasi owns episode 53: Firey Dance Battle._

Parings: Do I really have to say who's paired with whom? The main one is Yami/Anzu.

A big thanks to my beta reader: **The Broken Bow,** for helping me with most of the story.

Arigatto, **Dr. Vorlon** for letting me use Tea's dream and inspiring me to write this chapter.

* * *

Anzu awoke at dawn. _That's the seventh Egyptian dream I've had in the past two weeks._ She thought reaching for her journal.

* * *

"Are you ready my love?" Atemu asked Teana, reaching out to her. She held on to his hand, as he helped her up. 

"_Yes." She replied. Mahaddo and Mana (AkA The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl) were waiting patiently for them…_

_They strolled leisurely along the east bank of the Nile. Letting the sun's rays dance over them. Teana smiles at the Pharaoh _

"_Let's ditch them." She whispers._

_Atemu chuckles, his eyes sharing the same mirth as hers._

_Mahaddo looks at the angle of the sun _

"_Mana, ..."_

"_Mahaddo-sensei, time for today's lesson?" _(A/N: First and foremost Mana is Mahaddo's student. Their Ka monsters, the DM & DMG love each other)

"_Yes." _

_They leave the future Pharaoh and his queen-to-be. _

"_Thank Ra," Atemu whispered._

"_We're finally alone." Teana said, blushing slightly. Atemu caressed her face with his hand….

* * *

_

"I have to know. For as long as Atemu and I have been dating, every other night I've been having these dreams." She said opening her journal; a golden notebook with the eye of horus embossed on the front cover. (A/N: no it's not a millennium item.)

She wrote down her dream, before it vanished from her thoughts.

Shaking her head, Anzu reread the previous entries. All were passionate dreams between Pharaoh Atemu and a young woman named Teana. (A/N: Anzu doesn't know that she is Yami's queen.)

"They're very similar, Ishizu has know something about this." She said getting up.

Anzu always went to Ishizu for advice, advice on issues of a Magical Egyptian origin.

**Meanwhile on the streets of Domino City**

"So, how was your date with Yugi?" Serenity asked Rebecca.

"It was a little rocky at first, because Yugi agreed with the Pharaoh for it to be a double date. I felt a little uneasy, but as the night went on we had fun. At first Anzu and Yugi tried to not let Atemu and I alone, incase something bad were to happen, but the tension broke when Yugi challenged him to a duel….  
Something weird happened. The Pharaoh and Anzu were kissing, as usual, but then you could tell how much they love each other. Yugi, not wanting his darker half to out do him, kissed me with passion either equal to or surpassing theirs. It was magical…" Rebecca replied, her voice a slight bit wistful at the end.

"We didn't want the two of you killing each other." Anzu added glomping Rebecca.

"I forgave him…" Rebecca replied. "Besides you finally told the Pharaoh your feelings for him?"

"Are the two of you heading to the museum, by any chance?" Anzu asked a few minutes later.

Serenity nodded, "Rebecca's going to meet Yugi there, and what is that stone slab with Pharaoh Atemu and Seto Kaiba fighting each other?" (A/N: I don't think Serenity has ever seen that one.)

"Oh that one, the god cards were needed to activate it." Rebecca said.

"I need to talk to Ishizu, it's these dreams I've been having lately." Anzu replied

"What dreams?" Serenity asked.

"Ever since I've officially started dating Atemu, I've been having these dreams. We're in ancient Egypt, and deeply in love. I wake up during the good parts." Anzu replies shaking her head. "I've been writing them down in this." She hands Rebecca her journal.

"Hmm…" Rebecca said flipping through the pages. "It looks like you have competition, the Pharaoh is in love with a woman named Teana."

Anzu says nothing, hoping Rebecca was wrong.

"Ishizu-san, can I speak with you alone?" Anzu asked, waving Serenity & Rebecca off.

"What is it Anzu?" Ishizu asked.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've been having these dreams that take place in ancient Egypt."

'What are they about?" Ishizu asked _I wish the Millennium Necklace still worked for me. Then I could see what her dreams are. _She thought.

"Atemu, I mean the Pharaoh, and some woman called Teana, are romantically involved… who is she though, is _she_ his queen? I've written them down in this." Anzu said handing Ishizu her journal.

Ishizu skims through the entries, blushing at some of them.

"Hmm…" she whispers thoughtfully, "Follow me."

Anzu obeys, not quite sure what Ishizu was going to do. Ishizu led Anzu to a private place filled with egyptian artifacts

"I don't want anyone else to hear this. I know why your dreams are this intimate."

"Why?"

"They are your memories."

Anzu shook her head in disbelief, _It would make sense if I were Egyptian, but I'm not. I'm Japanese._ She thought.

Ishizu showed her a stone slab taken from the valley of the queens, her dreams were inscribed in exquisite detail on it.

"That can't be."

"She is … you."

Anzu gasped when she saw an image of Atemu with a young woman who could be her own twin.

"We're walking along the Nile. He was still the prince, not quite the Pharaoh; it was like a second or third date. We let Mana and Mahado go off on their own. Then we started to make out, but he knelt before me and asked me to marry him… but why now? Ishizu, why me?"

Ishizu chuckles softly, her melodic tone light.

"You are his queen reborn. I've known it from the moment I first saw the two of you together."

Anzu blushed letting the memories take over...

* * *

"Yugi set us up on that date, the spirit of the puzzle was depressed and Yugi figured that I could help him…. Still it was funny… 

_Yugi is running to Domino Station he is dressed in his usual black leather outfit. He gets to where Anzu can't see him. Stops, holds the Millennium Puzzle in his hands _

"_Ready or not, Spirit, this is where you take over." He says, flash, Yami is in control, Yami blinks then sputters_

"Yugi! You can't do this! This ISN'T a Duel." He sees Anzu looking at him, "Hello."… 

I tried to help him out that day, but as I was helping him out, telling him to look at life as an adventure, I was falling in love with him.

"_What is this some kind of Dueling Dance Game?"_ _Yami asked as they watched Johnny Steps defeat another opponent. Anzu gives it a try and easily defeats Johnny…_

_Anzu is in the same type of adrenalin high Yami gets when he duels. Johnny Steps demands a rematch but Yami steps between them; he looks at Anzu and asks:_

"_Anzu, may I finish off your opponent?" _

_Yami duels against Johnny and Johnny gives up after realizing that he's dueling against the guy who defeated Pegasus…._

We went to the museum and met you; you told us that Yami was the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh.

"That Pharaoh is you Yami."

Yami entered the Battle City tournament and then the chaos began…."

* * *

Ishizu bowed her head ashamed at her brother Marik. 

"The darkness that once lived within my brother has returned, be on your guard, Queen Anzu."

On the sly Ishizu asked Anzu as they returned to the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

"What did you get the Pharaoh for Valentines Day?"

"Chocolate Millennium Items and a romantic deck. The guys have yet to figure out that they were from me. I called Pegasus to see if he could make Atemu a special deck, 'Ai no Pharaoh' and he added in the Chocolate Millennium Items. He said that Kaiba'll pay for it."

Ishizu couldn't retain her laughter any longer.

"Seto and Pegasus hate each other. Pegasus used that rivalry to have Seto pay for your gift?"

"He didn't have to, later we found out that he wrote the cards in hieroglyphics."

"Maxamillion Pegasus is a hopeless romantic."

"I had a feeling the chocolate puzzle with the deck of cards sealed within were from you, my queen." Yami said coming up behind her, giving her a strong hug.

"How did you know?" Anzu asked.

The Pharaoh chuckles "there are certain things only a person who has held a Millennium Item can sense."

She tried to glare at him, but it failed.

Serenity stifled a giggle at her look. _His voice, beautiful and deep as it is, negates any attack Anzu gives him._

"I'm still trying to digest the fact that in the ancient past I was Teana. It's weird, but these dreams I've been having lately, have to deal with us."

"Hmm, Anzuko, Teana was my queen."

"Ishizu said that I am your queen reborn."

"She told me something similar three days ago."

Yami knew what he wanted to ask Anzu, but it wasn't the time or the place.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Yami asked.

"That's Valentines day." Anzu replied.

"Yes, I know, Yugi informed me of that on our way here, but do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Yami replied.

"Not really, no." Anzu said, "I was hoping to spend it with you."

"You just answered my next question." He said chuckling, a gleam in his eye.

Anzu blushed. She hoped that Yami had something wonderful planned.

_If Pegasus helped Anzu with her gift, he can help me with mine._ Yami thought...

* * *

_In the shadows Shadi watched the group._ The Pharaoh and his queen will be one soon. 

_In the shadows a young Egyptian with white hair watched Shadi_ and then they can both enter the afterlife, if I have anything to do about it.

_In the shadows a cat watched the Egyptian_ No you won't, they will have a fun and uninterrupted time tomorrow night. The Pharaoh and Queen need it.


	9. Valentines Day

1It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 7: Valentines Day…

Rating M

Disclaimer: You know it really goes without saying. Yu-gi-oh isn't mine. So please don't duel me and think if you win, you'll earn the rights to it. I'm writing this for pleasure, not to make money. Yami belongs with Anzu,

I don't own _7th Heaven_, from which the romantic scene is based off of.

Pairings: Yami/Anzu, Joey/Mai Yugi/Rebecca Tristan/Serenity

_From Chapter 6:_

"_Are you busy tomorrow night?" Yami asked. _

"_That's Valentines day." Anzu replied._

"_Yes, I know, Yugi informed me of that on our way here, but do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Yami replied._

"_Not really, no." Anzu said, "I was hoping to spend it with you."_

"_You just answered my next question." He said chuckling, a gleam in his eye._

_Anzu blushed. She hoped that Yami had something wonderful planned. _

If Pegasus helped Anzu with her gift, he can help me with mine_. Yami thought._

Now Chapter 7 

"Now Yami-boy, why should I reserve the finest suites available? What's in it for me?" Maxamillion Pegasus asked. _I'm not Daddy Warbucks (A/N the author doesn't own Annie) but _he thought, even over the phone he could see what the Pharaoh had in mind. _So he plans a night of… What's this? He'll pay via a duel. Oh Kaiba-boy! KaibaCorp is going to pay for this._ He thought chuckling to himself. _Oh how I love to torment Seto Kaiba. It is so much fun_

Yami chuckles _I don't want Kaiba to pay for this._ He thought.

"Yami-boy, I accept your challenge as payment." _This'll be so much fun_ He added silently.

"The deal has been sealed, tonight, Anzu will be mine, and I will be hers." He whispered. Yugi had been on the computer reading _Sonic X _(A/N: the authoress likes, but does not own) fanfiction.

"You know Knuckles has your voice, Yami." The smaller teen said.

"Yes, my voice does have a deep seductive tone to it." Yami gives his light a very smug look.

(A/N: Authoress, Anzu, and many other Yami Yugi fan-girls squeal in agreement _HAI SO DESUNE!) _

So, Mou Hitori no Boku, what are you planning? Yugi asked. Yami glanced around to see if they were alone, noticing that they were he stated his plan. Their grandpa was taking Professor Hawkins for a "guy's night out." _Aibou, Pegasus has reserved suites for Joey and Mai, and Anzu & me. Are you planning anything with Rebecca tonight?_

Yugi nodded, We're going to the movies with Tristan & Serenity, but we could always cancel it.

No, Aibou, don't cancel it. Dinner and a movie? That sounds a little cliché, doesn't it? 

Yami asked

Mou Hitori no Boku, The four of us are going to the movies, we're not going to dinner. Yugi replied

Would the four of you, join us for dinner? I want to ask Anzu something, but I want all of us to be there to hear it. Yami sent. 

You mean you're going to ask Anzu to… Yugi asked. Yami nodded. _She was my queen in the ancient past. _

So, you figure now, 3,000 years later, would be a good time to…

Yes. Now we have to call everyone.

Calls were made, plans were slightly changed. Soon everyone was seated in the private dining room of Domino City's finest hotel.

"Wow, 'Temu! You planned this?" Joey asked.

"How are you going to pay for this, hun?" Mai asked.

"By Dueling Pegasus." Yami replied.

Tristan was a little on-edge considering Joey's big brother radar was on.

Mai places her hand on his. "Hun, relax, Serenity'll be fine."

At least I trust Tristan. Joey thought.

Anzu looked around, she let the flow of soft piano music take her away.

"Atemu," she asked,

"Yes."

"May I have this dance?"

The Pharaoh nodded.

They're swept away by the music,

_I didn't know you were such a good dancer._ Anzu thought laying her head on his shoulder. They let the heart of the song control their moves…

… "So, Tristan, what movie are the four of you going to see?" Joey asked _Tristan, treat my sister right._

"We'll go to the movies and see which one appeals to us." Tristan replied.

"Tristan, why are we letting Yami and Anzu having all the fun?" Serenity asked. Watching the Pharaoh and his beloved dance the night away. Tristan smiled

"Let's go." She whispered, leading him to the dance floor.

"Rebecca wants to see the latest Pokemon movie. _Pokemon 7: Raichu's revenge_" Yugi said. After Tristan and Serenity left for the dance floor. (A/N: they might come out with a movie by that title. Rebecca is still the youngest member of the group. ) "It doesn't really matter to me, I'm letting her choose."

Yami closed his eyes, wishing that there were an easier way to ask Anzu the one question he desperately wanted to ask. The Millennium Puzzle answered his plea. He slipped some Duel Monsters cards into her hand.

The room filled with silence as everyone's attention focused on the pair.

"Read the cards." Yami whispered into her ear. Anzu releases him long enough for him to kneel. She fans the cards into a hand. _Anzuko, will you marry me?_ They read.

She was speechless, and placed the cards on the nearest table. She turned back to him and saw that he was on one knee.

"We've been through to much to stay just friends, even dating hasn't been enough. Anzuko, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"

An Egyptian Mau/Scottish Fold cat lay curled up in a ball on the piano, she watched the events unfold….


	10. Anzuko will you marry me?

1It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 7.1: Will you marry me?

Rating M

Disclaimer: the authoress sees the Millennium Items glowing all around her. "No," she cries "I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!" The Items stop glowing, as she is telling the truth.

Pairings: Yami/Anzu, Yugi/Rebecca

_From part 1._

_The room filled with silence as everyone's attention focused on the pair. _

"_Read the cards." Yami whispered into her ear. Anzu releases him long enough for him to kneel. She fans the cards into a hand. _Anzuko, will, you, marry, me? _They read. _

_She was speechless, and placed the cards on the nearest table. She turned back to him and saw that he was on one knee. _

"We've been through to much to stay just friends, even dating hasn't been enough. Anzuko, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"

Now part 2 

Anzu was stunned speechless. His voice rang in her ears, its melodic tones paraded the question around her mind. 'Anzuko, will you marry me?'

There was only one answer. One answer she could give. One answer she would give.

"Yes, Atemu, I will be your queen."

She gazed into his amethyst orbs. They had a faint amber hue in the candlelight.

"Three thousand years ago, we were going to be the pharaoh and queen, but fate had a different path for us. Now it brought us back together again." She said, before his lips captured hers.

Bastet leapt from her perch on the piano to rub up against Atemu.

_Nanda?_ Yami thought picking the cat up.

Bastet gave him an affectionate lick,

_Congratulations Onii-kun, _she sent purring.

"Hey," Anzu said in mock seriousness, pulling the cat away from Atemu, "find your own mate, He's mine."

Bastet mewed, playfully cuffing her owner.

_I'm your guardian cat, ya know? _she sent, nuzzling Anzu.

Anzu ignored what Bastet had said. Her mind was too filled with excitement. Yami, the Pharaoh who had taken over Yugi's body, rescued her from the convict at Burgerworld so many years ago, is now her fiancé.

"So, Princess of Games and past-future Queen of Egypt." Tristan chuckled, full of happiness for his friends. "Care to dance?"

Yugi watched his darker half's reaction, yet Yami didn't seem to mind too much. Tristan and Anzu were friends.

"Princess of Games?" Anzu asked,

"Well, what else do you call the future queen of games?" he replied, taking her into his arms.

"She is my queen-to-be, Tristan." Yami whispered under his breath, "not yours so watch it."

Tristan didn't hear the Pharaoh's warning. Serenity placed her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"It's ok Yami." She said, her soft voice calming him. "Tristan's happy for you guys, as am I."

_Relax, Mou Hitori no Boku. Tristan's happy for the two of you. As am I. _Yugi sent along their link. _Besides, I think Tristan's heart is for Serenity. And Anzu's heart is for you. _

His Aibou's words calmed him, yet Yami could sense trouble on the horizon.

_I'm watching out for you Pharaoh Oniikun, have fun with she who is your queen. _Bastet sent.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. The next part is "Valentines Night."see you soon :) 


	11. Valentines Night

1It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 7.5:

Valentines Night

or

Yami & Anzu's first night together

Rating: M (or MA)

Disclaimer: Without saying it goes. Own Yu-gi-oh, I don't. Love Yami, I do. With Anzu, he belongs.

Pairings: Yami/Anzu (main), Yugi/Rebecca (main), Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity.

Summary: just how closely linked are Yami & Yugi? You can taste the Lemony Freshness this chapter has.

Warning: mature content, some OOC, Consensual sex between an adult and a minor (Yugi/Rebecca Yugi is 19 Rebecca is 15).

_

* * *

From Chapter 3:_

_Yami looks at his lighter half, curiosity evident on his face. _Aibou, what is Valentines Day?

_Tristan chuckles, not hearing Yami's question, but knowing by the look on Yami's face what it was. _

"_Yami, Valentine's Night is spent with the girl you love." Tristan said in an all to easily read expression…_

* * *

Through the rest of the meal, Anzu shown off her ring, and the gifts Yami had given her. 

_Anzuko, I know your most secret fantasy about us. Believe me, my queen, it will come true. _Yami thought, looking at his beloved, his queen. His gaze then shifts over to his lighter half, _Aibou, I don't know how my plans with Anzu will affect you. I know they will though, because we're bonded. _

"Have fun at the movies." Joey called over to Serenity, Tristan, and Yugi & Rebecca, as he and Mai Valentine accompanied Yami and Anzu to their suites.

Anzu looks over her shoulder

"Joey, we don't need chaperones!" she tells him.

"Anzu, wait. We know what the two of you are going to do, but who said you two were going to be supervised. You two are on your own; we'll be busy anyway. Have fun, see you in the morning." Mai chuckles.

_I really don't need that imagery in my head right now._ Anzu thought to herself, laying her head against Yami's shoulder. _Neither do I, Anzuko, let's play the game of pleasure. Your secret fantasy will come true._ He thought. Inwardly hoping that she would like the plans they made.

Joey and Yami guided their dates to the suites Pegasus had reserved. Mai kissed Joey passionately in front of the Pharaoh and Anzu. Causing them to blush.

"Anzuko, I'll meet you inside. Make yourself comfortable." Yami said, giving Anzu a quick kiss on the lips.

Anzu entered the suite, and was startled by the ornate beauty.

"Wow." She whispered drinking in her surroundings.

As soon as the door closed Yami ran to a hidden place, the Millennium Puzzle activated, changing his wardrobe from the suit he wore to his Pharonic raiments.

Anzu lay on the bed, running her fingers along the velvety soft comforter.

_My Pharaoh, please come to me._ She thought, letting her mind wander.

Silently Yami entered the room. He walked over to the bed, the violet cape he wore softly rustling.

Anzu was too far-gone to notice an Egyptian man with tri-tone spiky hair slide back the canopy. (A/N: think the scene in _The Prince of Egypt_ where Moses pulls back the canopy and… scene that inspired this fic.)

_Oh my Ra! She is beautiful. _ Yami thought, gazing upon her. He set the Puzzle on the nightstand.

The sound the puzzle made, as it settled on the nightstand, brought her back to reality. Here she was, in a lavish suite, reserved for her by Maximillion J Pegasus, a dancer soon to be making love with the Pharaoh who had captured her heart.

Her eyes drank him in. His crown and golden bands glittered in the candlelight. _My dreams are coming true, oh my gosh. _

"How did you know?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled, saying nothing, took her hands into his own. Anzu wasn't frightened, her eyes held trust and desire only for him. Yami brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

She drew him onto the bed. His raiments complemented the comforter. He rolled her body underneath his to where he had her pinned. She snaked her arms around his neck drawing his lips toward hers. It felt as if flames ignited when their lips met. He flicked his tongue across her teeth seeking entrance, she parted her lips letting him taste the inside of her mouth. His tongue dueled hers, for they were equally matched. _Mmm Anzuko, you taste good._ He thought, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth. They remained joined at the lips until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

"You know that's going to have to come off." She said giggling, _and I'm going to enjoy every minute of this. _She thought.

Yami chuckled, his laughter made her blood burn hotter.

"If you want it off, Anzuko," he said, his deep baritone voice was music to her ears, "then take it off yourself."

He saw the desire flare up in her eyes.

"If it pleases the Pharaoh," she replied, "then I will."

"Then do so." He replied, pulling her up to where they both stood.

She couldn't resist touching him, he was warm to her touch.

She removed his crown, laying it softly on the carpet, away from the bed.

His earrings met the same fate. Once they were removed, she licked his ears with her tongue. His breath caught as she did this. _Anzuko,_ he cried mentally….

The movie was average, Rebecca had seen it before many times, with her grandpa. _Anzuko… Yami cried mentally what the heck is going on? Rebecca does look so shujo,…_ Yugi's fingertips subconsciously caressed Rebecca's thigh…

…. _Don't stop. _She smiled, slowly taking off his cape.

"I won't." she whispered, kissing his neck. Her fingers did away with his neckbands. Once they were gone, she massaged his neck then rained passionate kisses down it toward his collarbone….

…. Yugi was lost in a sway of emotion, he was watching a movie he didn't really care about. (A/N: there is hardly any one in the theater) Yet he felt something stirring within him, he glanced over at Tristan and Serenity. They were fine, Serenity laid her head on Tristan's shoulder. They looked very content just being together. Rebecca gently squeezed his hand with hers.

"Yugi?" she asked "daijoubu?" He shook his head, wishing he had closed off the mind link to his darker half.

"Yami & Anzu are doing the same thing I want with you, but…" He replied but was cut off when Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. …

…She looked at him, noticing that her work on him wasn't finished. He was still fully clothed. Every piece of his raiment she removed, she removed slowly, teasing him, making him want her more. He moaned softly, fighting the urge to quicken her pace. She gasped after stripping him down to his waist. Her hands left what they were doing to massage his bare chest.

"Anzuko," he breathed in sharply, moaning at her touch. For this night, he was slave to her touch, unresisting hands slowly undid buttons on her shirt. Her bare skin made his blood ignite into flames. She was the Dark Magician Girl, casting a spell of love mixed with lust over him, the Dark Magician….

… "Rebecca, do you know what you're doing?" Yugi asked after a sufficient amount of oxygen had returned to his lungs. She nodded "uh-huh, Darling." She purred, "I do." Her lips met his again, "Yugi, just give into it." …

…. Anzu's lips found Yami's again. _Anzuko, what you're doing is pure heaven, but please let me take over. _ Yami thought surrendering to her kiss and deepening it. She was driving him wild, his grip on her tightened, not to cause her pain, but to prevent her from escaping. She didn't want to escape, his heated skin against hers made her burn for him. He released her from his grip, she gasped then felt a soft tugging at her breasts.

_How exactly do you get these cursed things off?_ He wondered, his hands making futile attempts to rid her of her bra.

She giggled, "Yami, let me handle this."

The Pharaoh gazed into her eyes, she could sense the desire that saturated his orbs a deep amethyst. She slipped out of the straps, and turned the bra to where the hooks were in front of her. Her fingers danced over them, undoing them. Not caring the speed at which he pinned her to the bed. Yami rained fiery kisses down her neck, he was overcome with a need to claim her as his. He gently nipped at her collarbone.

She didn't notice the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead….

…. Yugi did as she said. _It's good that the theater is so dark._ He thought, pulling away from her for a few seconds. Seeing that everyone was intent on watching Pikachu finally evolve into Raichu, he went back to exploring Rebecca….

…. Anzu blushed, this was the first time that she had ever been exposed in front of a guy. Yami could sense her hesitation, yet it vanished when they gazed into each other's eyes. He rained kisses along her collarbone….

…. She gasped knowing where Yugi was going with this. Rebecca's fingers twined themselves into Yugi's hair.

"Why did we choose this movie?" she purred

"Because, you wanted to see it." He replied, licking her cheek. …

…. and moved slowly to her breasts. She gasped, her nipples hardening, the auroras surrounding them darkening. She clasped his head to her chest, his face pressed deep into the valley between her breasts. He moaned in pleasure.

_Yamichan!_ She cried mentally. _This feels so good!_

Her hold on his head relinquished, and he moved to her right breast. He drew circles on it with his tongue, then drew the tip into his mouth and suckled gently. She writhed beneath him, beckoning him to caress her neglected breast….

…. She shivered in pleasure at this.

"Yugi." She moaned, turning her head to where their lips could lock. His lips parted letting her take a taste….

…. His left hand gave her untouched breast the attention it yearned for. A few minutes later he switched breasts, suckling her left breast and massaging her right. She pushed into his mouth, wanting him to suckle harder.

"Oh Yami!" She cried then lay back moaning….

…. She was a novice, yet what she did to him, in the darkness of the theater, felt so right. She dueled his tongue with hers, not letting him get away so easily….

…. He pulled away to remove the rest of her outfit. His breath caught at the sight of her. Their eyes locked renewing their mutual passion,

"You know you're a little over dressed for this." She giggles,

"Remove it then," he replies….

…. _I don't want to hurt you, Becca-chan, _Yugi's mind cried out, forcing the prince of games to stop.

"I love you too much to continue this." He whispered into her mouth. …

…. _What do Pharaohs wear under their skirts?_ Anzu wondered, caressing his hips. She moved her hands lower. His hands reached down to stop hers.

"You're going to make me lose control." He whispered.

Anzu's smiles a sly smile and then darts off. …

…. With a longing cry Yugi gave into the sensations. _Thank Kami we're in the back right up by the projector._ He thought. He snaked his hands under her blouse, feeling her breasts for the first time. They were soft and firm….

…. Yami lay on the bed, wearing only his skirt. _She's such a tease. Very well, if she wants I'll play her game._ He thought smirking. _I never lose. I'll just bide my time until she returns._ A smile played on his lips….

…. "Yugi!" She gasped, panting, her nipples hardened at his touch. He yearned to expose them and give them a nice long suck. His fingers massaged them, nice and slow.

"Yugi, yes… touch me…please." She cried, unbuttoning her blouse, the movie forgotten. His eyes widened at the sight of them. Instantly he pulled her into his lap and started to suckle….

…. She returned a few moments later carrying a few tubes of dark chocolate body paint.

She set the tubes down on the bed next to them and climbed back into his arms.

"What's that?" he asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"You'll see." She replied, kissing him again.

Anzu unscrewed the cap off of one tube and placed a little of the paint on her finger. She brought that finger to his mouth.

"Try it." She said. _Don't worry Yamichan_ she sent through their link_ it's harmless._

He suckled, letting the paint slide down his tongue. _Chocolate? The same brown substance that the chocolate Millennium Puzzle was made out of?_ He asked.

She nodded and started rubbing it on his skin.

"Relax, trust me and relax, it'll be fun." She said, painting his body with it….

…. She bucked up against him, pushing her breast into his mouth. Yugi increased the suction, keeping one hand securing her to him he let his other hand massage her neglected breast. Rebecca moaned wanting him to continue. "Oh Yugi, yes! Please… harder…" she cried. Yugi switched breasts. Rebecca could feel his straining arousal pushing against his clothes. She was filled with a desire to take it within her. God, she wanted him. In her mind they were married, so it would be all right. She got off of him long enough for him to unzip his pants and let it free. It sprang forward. She rubbed it with her hand, caressing the soft skin with her fingers. She put in some protection, just in case. Yugi moaned in ecstasy,

"Becca-chan," he breathed, "you better let me enter you before I lose all control."

Yugi slipped in a finger, Rebecca clenched around it. He widened her passage just enough to accommodate him. She straddled him, and slowly lowered herself onto him. He moaned in ecstasy as he entered her warmth. She gasped, her cry of pain was swallowed up in his kiss….

…. She removed his skirt, leaving him totally exposed. She gasped at the sight of him, fully erect. She had nothing to compare him with so she thought that the Pharaoh was extremely well endowed. Yami felt the sticky substance drizzling along his erection. It ran down his thighs, like rivers creating paths through the desert. _Interesting _he thought, _but how are we going to remove it?_ Anzu chuckled at his reaction.

_I'll lap it off._ She replied, chuckling. He raised an eyebrow at that _This I have to see._ He sent.

Anzu started licking him, lapping up the chocolate as if Yami was a bowl of cream and she was a kitten.

_This is so good!_ Yami sent moaning. Her tongue tickled him. He purred. She gazed up into his eyes,

"Mew." She whispered before returning to him. She lapped up the chocolate from his thighs before starting on his erection.

"You're making me lose control Anzu!" Yami cried, his eyes flashed crimson and the Eye of Horus gleamed brightly on his forehead. She smiled a dark smile and took his maleness into her mouth.

_Then lose it._ She sent sucking the chocolate off of him…

… Rebecca couldn't believe her secret fantasy was coming true. She was sharing true love's first bliss with her first love, Yugi Motou. Together they surfed upon the waves of passion, each wave higher than the last…

…. _I have not been intimate with you in three thousand years, _Yami sent, moaning as Anzu's lapping was tickling him. She gave his maleness one final long gentle suck.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, gently easing her off of him. _I'm not sure if I like this chocolate paint on me,_ he thought as he drew a bubble bath. Anzu followed curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Nan deska?" she asked, Yami added some Egyptian spices to the bath. She chuckled softly as if this had brought back memories. They entered the bubbly water as one. The warm water serving only to intensify their passion. His lips met hers again. Anzu gave into the sensations that overwhelmed her. She pulled him on top of her, deepening the kisses. Yami kept her face above water. He didn't want her to drown, except in the depths of desire.

Soon the water wasn't enough, Anzu looked into Yami's eyes

"Onegai." She whispered, knowing what they both desired.

He carried her from the water. With a flick of his hand the water disappeared. She kissed him again.

As one they reached the bed. He lay her down on the softness. Tenderly he massaged her body, his fingers not missing an inch. He moved his hands lower, massaging his way down to her womanhood. Anzu moaned softly. He smiled, taking her moan as a signal to continue.

Anzu felt as if she were dreaming, Yami's ministrations felt like pure heaven.

Everywhere he touched made her melt into him.

_Are you sure you want this Anzuko?_ He asked.

_It's a little late to turn back now._ She replied.

_I'm serious._ He said.

_Yes, Atemu, watashiwa kono ga hoshii desu. (I want this.) _Anzu replied.

Yami spread Anzu's legs gently, not wanting her hurt.

He moved between them, Anzu braced herself for what would happen.

Taking a deep breath, Yami pressed into her. Anzu let out a soft cry of pain. Yami quickly silenced it with a kiss. Anzu endured the pain, only a single tear escaped unbidden.

"Gomene." He whispered, noticing her tear. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Daijoubu." She replied, kissing him. "A girl's first time usually hurts. I knew it was going to happen." Her kisses reassuring him.

Yami entered her again; this time Anzu felt no pain. He eased himself into her slowly not wanting to rush things. She loved this slow lovemaking, a lot. What hurt only moments before, gave her great joy on levels she couldn't possibly imagine.

_This is like a dream._ Yami thought, claiming Anzu as his queen. Every thrust, every motion…

…. Felt like heaven. Rebecca felt complete. "Oh Yugi." She murmured, feeling him bucking inside her…

…. Was heaven. Yami had secretly dreamed of this, his maleness completely sheathed inside her womanhood. Higher they climbed, The waves of passion reaching higher…

…. "Harder, Yugi, onegai harder!" Rebecca cried, feeling Yugi within her. His skin on fire, he pressed in harder, and harder….

…. And higher, reaching the stars. "Yami." Anzu moaned, her breath coming out in little pants. She wanted this. Craved this with her entire being, the feeling that kept going….

…. And going….

…. Higher and higher….

…until it….

…. Could last….

…. No more…

…. Yami filled Anzu completely. Anzu could feel it, her walls clenched around him. Squeezing him tightly, this was her breaking point. "Yami! Ya… ah-ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yami could holdback no more, once she came, he came to, spilling his royal seed within her. "Anzu! Anzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He moaned….

…. Yugi and Rebecca gave themselves to each other. In the background, climactic music played….

Both Darkness and Light felt complete within the arms of their lovers.

For at least an hour Yami lay entwined with his queen, both were totally spent.

_This was love. Given as a gift on lover's night._

_Yami & Anzu spent the rest of the night exploring it again._


	12. the morning after

1It's all in the "Heart of the Cards"

Chapter 8:

The day after

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Atemu would have won the duel against his Hikari. Also Rex Raptor & Weevil Underwood would **_finally _**be properly disposed of. Sadly, I don't. Kazuki Takahashi does. So please, close all portals to the Shadow Realm that have my name on them. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Pairings: Same as in previous chapters: Yami/Anzu.

_Could it have been a dream? _Anzu thought waking up the next morning. She blushed at the memories. Her skin was still sensitive. Bastet leapt up onto the bed, and softly padded up to her. She purred as Anzu nuzzled her.

_Did you have fun last night?_ Bastet wanted to ask.

"It's so magical," Anzu whispered, looking over her cat, to the sleeping Pharaoh. Bastet, purring, put one of her paws on Anzu's mouth.

_How did you get here, Bastet?_ Anzu thought stroking her cat.

I followed you two to your suite. Besides they had a cat bed all prepared for me. As if I was invited. It seemed appropriate for an Egyptian goddess to be present as the Pharaoh and Queen gave of themselves to each other. Bastet wanted to reply. She padded over to Yami and licked his mouth. Pharaoh Onii-kun, okite. (Pharaoh, it's time to wake up.) 

"Let him sleep." Anzu said, picking Bastet up. _ He looks like an angel, sleeping like that._

Meanwhile in Joey & Mai's suite.

"You maybe a knucklehead, Joey." Mai chuckled, "But," she purred seductively stroking his cheek, "you're really good in the duel of love." Joey blushed, keeping a purr of pleasure down.

"Th-thanks Mai." Joey replied, blushing. She kissed him,

"We could always, you know. Have a little dessert before we have to meet Anzu and Atemu at breakfast." Mai purred, massaging his shoulders.

Joey blushed, "Yeah, we could."

Soon Joey and Mai were making love again.

Meanwhile in Yami & Anzu's suite.

Yami awoke, finding Anzu cradling Bastet in her arms.

"Morning," he whispered, giving her a light kiss.

Anzu blushed. _Last night was better than any of my dreams had ever been._ She sent.

_That's good._ Yami replied,

"You know what?" she asked.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Last night was the first time we weren't interrupted." She replied.

Yami chuckled, "You're right."

Anzu reached over for the phone,

"What are you doing?"

She smiled devilishly, "Waking up Joey & Mai."

Yami smirked, blocking her hand.

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Let's pay them a little visit." He smirked, giving her a little kiss.

They dressed quickly, in between kisses. _Last night was magical._ She thought, a sly contented purr slipped from her lips.

Hand in hand they left the suite. A few seconds later…

Joey and Mai were too lost in their own little world to hear a knocking on the door.

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes?" Anzu asked. Yami shook his head, "No, we were supposed to meet them for breakfast now, and they're late." He replied.

Anzu started knocking on their door again. She didn't care what Joey & Mai were doing. The Millennium Puzzle changed an extra duel monsters card into a spare key. Yami slid the key through the lock, opening the door.

The blond duelists were too lost to notice that they weren't alone. "Normally we would have been caught long before we were like this." Yami stated in a louder than normal voice. Anzu chuckled knowing why Yami was doing this. The pharaoh smiled at his soon-to-be queen.

"But then again, it wasn't usually in a place this extravagant." She added, her tone mimicking his.

_Should we say that?_ Anzu asked Yami, _because that's a very interesting view of those two. _

Yami smirked, trying not to lose whatever composure he had left.

_Why not?_ He replied, _Technically we are the past/future Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. And respect is due. So, why not?_

"Ready Anzuko?" Yami asked. Anzu nodded. In a flash the couple was dressed in ancient Egyptian attire.

"Bow before the Pharaoh and Queen!" They cried.

The blond duelists' reverie was shattered. Joey and Mai quickly covered themselves while staring into the laughing faces of Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Anzu.

"How… Much … did you see?" Mai asked, blushing furiously. The "royal" couple said nothing, still dressed in their Egyptian garb. The smug and very satisfied expressions belied the silence.

Mai ushered Joey into their bedroom to change.

Joey shook his head, "Why would they do that?!" he said, still in shock. Mai shrugged, "I don't know hun, but somehow they entered our suite and caught us." She replied, putting another corset on.

"but you know, turnabout is fair play, and we have walked in on them many times."

Joey nodded, "They weren't like us when we caught them though." He muttered.

Mai laid a hand on Joey's shoulder. "It's okay hun, we'll get them." She said.

_I don't know how, but somehow we'll get them back._

"Don't worry my love," Mai chuckled, stroking Joey's hair "Harpy Ladies riding Red-eyes Black dragons will slay Dark Magicians and their Girls riding Curse of Dragons." Joey blushed.

_A few minutes later_

"So," Joey asked "When's the wedding?" He was picking at his continental breakfast.

Yami looked startled. "I don't know, Joey we haven't chosen a date yet, besides if Yugi and Rebecca have done what I think they've done…"

"It might be a double wedding." Anzu finished.

"Yugi and I are bonded in the soul, Mai." Yami explained, seeing Mai's slightly confused expression. "What effects one, affects the other."

Mai blushed, now understanding Yami's comment. She chuckles nervously, shuffling her deck.

Joey secretly hoped a magical world-threatening disaster would take Yugi's grandpa's and Professor Hawkins's minds off of their grandchildren's passionate night.

"If that's true, I'm sure Yugi would beg you to mind crush him, especially if Rebecca is pregnant." Joey muttered.

_At the Kame Gameshop._

Yugi and Rebecca were nervously waiting for their grandfathers to return.

"Darling?" Rebecca asked worriedly. "Last night, we didn't… in the movie theater… right?"

Yugi shook his head "I should have closed off my link to the Pharaoh. Grandpa's going to kill me. After Professor Hawkins has my head on a platter. Becca-chan, please don't kill him."

Rebecca shook her head, "We both wanted this, secretly. The Pharaoh just made it hard for you not to give in. Besides, I'm a college graduate, and there's nothing wrong with a college student and a graduate getting it on" (AN: In the Doma series Waking the Dragons Rebecca stated that she was in college, so probably by now she has graduated. Yugi is college age.)

Yugi shook his head, Rebecca was right. Still he wished that Yami would find some reason to send him to the Shadow Realm. _But technically this whole thing is Yami's fault. _Yugi thought drawing Rebecca close to him.

_Aibou, no. Your passionate night with Rebecca was not caused by me. _Yami thought reading Yugi's mind. _I had a part in it, but Anzu and I were alone. You gave into your hidden desires, I just accidentally amplified them. For that and only that, I apologize. _Yami sent back to Yugi.

Suddenly an urgent news bulletin flashed across the TV screen.


	13. Unexpected quaking

It's all in the heart of the cards

Chapter 9:

Unexpected Quakes

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Al Khan would never have gotten his claws on it (although somehow I could possibly hope to get Dan Green to voice Yami & Yugi.), and there would be no GX and no Yu-gi-oh 5ds. And Yami would finally be with Anzu.

_Previously on It's all in the Heart of the Cards:_

_Aibou, no. Your passionate night with Rebecca was not caused by me. _Yami thought reading Yugi's mind. _I had a part in it, but Anzu and I were alone. You gave into your hidden desires, I just accidentally amplified them. For that and only that, I apologize. _Yami sent back to Yugi.

Suddenly an urgent news bulletin flashed across the TV screen.

"This just in, after a sudden, unexplainable three year freeze* an earthquake registering 6.1 occurred on one of the small islands in the Pacific Ocean. The affected island is reported as "Duelist Kingdom" the home of genius game designer Maxamillion J Pegasus…"

Yugi gasped "No!" he cried

"… it is unknown if Pegasus survived." The reporter finished.

Rebecca turned off the TV. "Darling," she said softly, looking into Yugi's tearful amethyst eyes. "If he didn't make it, we would be the first to know." She kissed his cheek softly. "it'll be ok" she whispered stroking a spike of his hair.

Inwardly both duelists were hoping he had somehow escaped.

_Meanwhile at the hotel where Yami, Anzu, Joey and Mai spent their passionate Valentines night._

"At least it's an earthquake and not anything else!" Joey shouted.

Anzu yanked on his ear, "Joey! How could you be so heartless?! An earthquake is a _disaster_, it isn't trivial!" she hissed.

"Geeze 'Zu ya don't need to be pullin ears! Look I know it ain't pretty but you know we've been through a lot worse things than an earthquake. Remember, Shadow creatures, Dartz! Atlantis… any of those ring any bells." He shouted.

Yami and Mai sweatdropped at that. "Sorry Yam, you know Joey gets like that." _My queen, _Yami sent telepathically hoping to dissuade the upcoming fight, _you both have valid points. _

Mai places her hand on Joey's.

"C'mon hun. Chill! Or Else my Harpy Ladies will never let their Pet Dragon join with your Red Eyes!" She hissed. Joey blinked mid-rant. "Say what?" he asked.

"You heard me" she replied, "Our dragons will never get together until you shut up!"

Inwardly Mai smirked, his reaction was what she was hoping for. She chuckled as she shuffled her deck. Yami smirked too. "Anzuko, you both are right. Earthquakes are disasters as well as the others we've faced. We'll handle this one too." He stated. "But I can sense that this was no ordinary quake."

Anzu, Mai and Joey looked at the Pharaoh as he spoke.  
"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not sure" Yami replied. "It's just that the Millennium Puzzle reacted with something while the quake was happening, I'm not sure what."

_Meanwhile back at the Kame Game Shop_

The door swung open wide as Sugoroku Mutou and Professor Hawkins entered the room.

"I'm not sure which is worse," the elder Mutou ranted "hearing rumors of my grandson bare-butt naked making love to his new girlfriend in the movie theater or this earthquake!"

Yugi's face flushed and Rebecca hid herself behind him.

"I know what you mean." Professor Hawkins ranted "I mean if it were true, you would think two college students would have some decency to confine their passions to a hotel room."

_How would they know what we did last night?_ Rebecca thought, _We tried to be discreet._

The two elderly gentlemen noticed the blushes staining their grandchildren's faces.

"Rebecca, Yugi, are these rumors true?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"yes.." Rebecca started to say but Yugi silenced her.

"Jii-chan," the game prince replied, "we'll answer your questions but first tell us how you came to know what happened last night."

Sugoroku eyed his grandson, "As you know Professor Hawkins and I were going to have a singles night, well we met some ladies and the four of us went to the movies. I'm not telling you what we saw, suffice it to say a swarm of children came out of _Pokemon 7_ saying that there was some people more interested in each other than in the movie. Their parents said that it was distracting the children…"

Rebecca spoke up, "grandpa, we weren't naked and also _there were no kids in the theater when we were there. Tristan and Serenity WERE DOING THE SAME THING AS US!_"

"So, you two _did_ something at the movies last night." Professor Hawkins stated.

"Rebecca," her grandpa asked softly, "am I going to have a great-grandchild?"

Tears of shock brimmed in her eyes, Rebecca shook her head, "It's too early to tell, grandpa." She cried running out of the room.

"Yugi," the professor said, looking the game prince in the eyes. "If she is pregnant, you _will_ accept responsibility for it. I will not have my great grandchild growing up without a father!"

Yugi sweatdropped. _As if Yami would let me escape from this_ he subconsciously thought. _But then again, this whole situation IS his and Anzu's fault! _

_To my readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this fic in 3 years and 3 weeks. Time and life got away from me. _


End file.
